


Because it’s you

by OrdinaryunOrdinary



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryunOrdinary/pseuds/OrdinaryunOrdinary
Summary: Arlo thought he was above crushes, and love wasn't something that was on Rei's mind. But the more time the two spent together, they found their views changing a bit. Becoming more protective over the other was the first clue, but what else would happen to make them need to be together?
Relationships: Arlo/Rei (unOrdinary)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because of webtoon buying wattpad this story had to be moved

When Arlo first entered Wellston he was one of he strongest in his grade. Already a high tier and had a lot of growth ahead of him. Because of his strength, many other in his grade already respected him as a high tier, but no one was willing to bow down to him. He found that odd. He was king when he graduated from middle school and all the lower tiers had respected him even before he was. Arlo knew he wasn't the king of this school, not yet anyway, but he still expected to be looked at with some...fear you could say. Because Arlo was one of if not the strongest in his grade, he was suggested by the headmaster to meet with some of the royals. "I'll tell the king to meet with you." He had said. 

And that was how Arlo met Rei.

Immediately, Arlo knew he wasn't like the others. Rei had approached him with a smile and said, "you must be Arlo! I'm Rei." The king had stuck his hand out and Arlo respectively shook it. Rei had asked him how his time at Wellston was going, to which Arlo said it was going well. Never did Rei's smile leave his face. He'd asked him what classes he was taking, who he was friends with, and if he enjoyed waffles, but not once did he ask about his level. Arlo wasn't rude and had answered every question the king had asked him, even asking a few himself. To which he learned Rei was a smart kid but wasn't the best at math, was friends with practically everyone, and loved waffles. 

Arlo was going to mention his level and ability but Rei had glanced down at his phone before saying he needed to "split." Rei had thanked Arlo for meeting with him and said he hoped they could be friends before he had dashed inside the school. Arlo had stood dumbfounded outside. He expected his meeting with the king to be more profession, to discuss levels and who else was at the top. But Rei had greeted him like a friend he already knew and only talked about their shared interest. It definitely was new to him, but he didn't dislike it...entirely. 

Throughout that year he'd found himself to slowly become actual friends with Rei. He'd been invited to grab waffles with him once in the morning on a weekend and originally declined, but Rei gave him such a sad look that he eventually gave in. Arlo at some point had met the king's little sister Remi and found she was a lot like he brother if anything a little louder. Regardless, Arlo had satrted to enjoy Rei's presence, and when Arlo became the Jack, he got to see him a little more often and that made him quite happy. 

It was no secret that they had different views. Arlo found out early on that Rei didn't agree with the hierarchy and was against following it, which of course aggravated Arlo. Despite disagreeing about the way Rei ran things, he couldn't bring himself to dislike the older boy. So sometimes he was able to put that disagreement behind him and just follow Rei's lead. It was also no secret that Rei was three years older than him and would graduate eventually. Arlo had never really had a friend that was older than him so he never really cared when the class above him graduated.

So why did he care when it came to Rei?

On his graduation day, Rei had pulled Arlo aside and talked to him. "So you're gonna take over as king next year! And as a second-year at that! The youngest King in the history of Wellston. You proud?" Arlo had felt a bit odd during this conversation. Maybe it was because he and Rei never really talked about the royals of the school. Either way, Rei and Arlo had ended up making a bet. Arlo was to remain king for as long as he attended Wellston, and Rei sure wanted to see that happen. When it came time for Rei to actually leave the school, Arlo found himself not as casual as he felt he should've been, and Rei noticed this. 

"Hey."

Rei gave Arlo that lopsided grin that had his heart doing flips or his eyes rolling every time he saw it. "We're still friends, this doesn't change anything." Arlo had rolled his eyes but he knew Rei meant it. "You have my number, you can call me anytime."

And he did.

Rei and Arlo remained in contact throughout his second and third year of high school. He often called Rei when he needed help, or things weren't going how he wanted at the school. And Rei was always there, with his words of encouragement. "I'm not going to tell you how to run the school. That's something you have to do on your own. But I know you'll get it eventually. People aren't going to listen to you at first and after a while they might still not listen to you, but that's okay. You're one person, and there are other royals who will help you.

I believe in you."

There were other times where Arlo was just bored and called Rei cause he needed something to listen to. 

"Are you saying I talk a lot?"

"You said it not me."

And there were sometimes where they did old things and went out for waffles or walked around the mall with Remi. Occasionally, Rei would just pop up at his door with a smile and usually something for the two of them to do. Arlo enjoyed the fact that he could call Rei whenever he wanted or needed, but what he was surprised to find himself enjoying more was knowing that Rei could call him as well.

Because while Rei always had Arlo's back, Arlo had Rei's as well.

Arlo would be talking to Rei and noticed irregularities and call him out on it. Like if Rei was only giving in short replies, or if there was ever a frown present on his face.

"I'm not upset."

"You're not smiling."

"I don't smile that much."

"You smile enough for it to be concerning when you don't."

Arlo went into his fourth year at Wellston expecting to to be the same as every other year. He was content with the relationship him and Rei had and didn't expect anything to change, nor did he want anything to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Arlo sighed as he walked the halls of Wellston. He had free period for the upcoming block and didn't really know what to do with his time. The King sighed again as he headed up towards the roof. Upon opening the door he discovered Seraphina. She glanced up from her phone and threw him a glare. "What do you want?" Arlo rolled his eyes a she leaned against the door. "What's are you doing up here?" He said ignoring he question. Sera huffed crossing her arms. "Sitting on the roof." Arlo shook his head taking a step towards her. "You're skipping class is what you're doing." Sera smirked. "I skip all the time, what's your deal this time?" Arlo walked over and looked through the fence at the ground below. "It's my free period and I came up here to think." Sera hummed looking back at her phone. "How am I stopping you?" Arlo glared at here, "you're distracting me." Sera chuckled as she resumed her game. "What a shame."

Arlo sighed leaning against the fence now hearing a chuckle from Seraphina. Deciding to ignore her, he pulled out his phone.

: Bored at school, what should I do?

It took a few seconds but the reply did come.

Rei:  
Go to class :P

Arlo rolled his eyes typing out his response.

: Free period.

Rei:  
Talk to someone?

: What do you think I'm doing?

Rei:  
Talking to me!

Arlo shook his head with a small smile. "Who ya talking to?" Sera asked with a smirk. Arlo groaned quietly. "It's none of your business." Sera rolled her eyes as she paused her game. "Well you're smiling at that's something you only do when you're enforcing your duties not texting someone." Arlo hummed, she had a point. "It doesn't matter, you don't know him anyway." He looked back down when he felt his phone vibrate.

Rei:  
So, I was playing an online game and thought you'd enjoy it. You wanna play later?

: I don't play online games.

Rei:  
Because you've never found a good one. But this one's good trust!

:What do you even do?

Rei:  
You play as these adorable little penguins and use different power ups to push each other off the ledge

: You're an actual child.

Rei:   
I'm an actual adult

: With the mind of a child.

Rei:  
You're mean, anyway, yes or no?

Arlo huffed and thought for a minute. Though he really had no choice, he was gonna end up playing anyway because somehow Rei would end up able to convince whether he liked it or not.

: Sure.

Rei:  
Yayyyyy!!!

Once again, Arlo smiled glaring when he heard Seraphina chuckling again. "You're annoying." He mumbled pushing off the fence. "Says you." Sera quipped. "Says most of the student body." Arlo quipped back. Sera huffed going back to her game. Arlo gave her a satisfied smirked before he left down the stairs again, but not before he noticed a boy with black hair (or was it a helmet) going up them. Any other day he would've said something, but he found that he just wasn't in the mood. 

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he found Remi walking past with the schools Jack, Blyke. She turned and smiled. "Hey Arlo!" Arlo nodded to her as the other two stopped. "Where are you two headed?" Arlo asked. "Library to work on a project, Isen's supposed to be meeting us there." Blyke explained gesturing behind him with his thumb. Arlo nodded before turning back to Remi. "You're brother finds the weirdest stuff online." Remi laughed with a large smile. "It's the penguin game isn't it. He's found it a few days ago and has been obsessed with it since." Arlo hummed being able to see it. "Anyway, we gotsta go. See you around!" Remi waved before he and Blyke turned to leave.

Arlo sighed finding himself alone int he hallway again. 'Maybe I'll go find Holden.' The blonde shrugged beginning to just roamed the halls as he pulled his phone back out.

: I'm being sucked into the endless void of boredom.

Rei:  
I'd say go hop on one of the library computers and we'd play now, but I'm pretty sure the librarian would kick you out.

: She wouldn't, I'm the King.

Rei:  
She kicked me out and I was King once

: Were you playing games?

Rei:  
No, just being too loud :P

: I can see that.

Rei:  
Meanie!

: Oh yeah, Remi mentioned that you've been obsessed with that penguin game for a while now.

Rei:  
She did? Well, it's true. But that's cause it's so fun!

: I will be the judge of that.

Rei:  
I'm sure. Anyway, I met you friend Holden the other day

: Oh God...how?

Rei:  
Saw him at the mall. Me and Remi were out she wanted to say hi to him

Rei:  
He's interesting

: Yeah, you should see him at school

Rei:  
:D

While Arlo was looking a his phone, he bumped into Cecile. He looked up and found her purple eyes glaring at him. The blonde hummed before he continued walking. "No apology?!" Cecile yelled behind him. "Not at the moment no." Arlo said. Cecile, seemingly in a bad mood, stomped around in front of Arlo causing him to stop again. "What do you want?" Arlo sighed. "I told you an apology. You can't just run into people, and I'm a high tier so you could at least bat an eye!" Arlo blinked before he waked around her. "There, I bat an eye." 

Arlo never really liked Cecile. She and him had both served under Rei and she frequently expressed her dislike for the green haired boy. Which was Arlo's business, that was just her opinion however much it offended him. But she had also been the queen before Remi dethroned her. Ever since then all Cecile wanted to do was talk crap about Remi and Rei, and Arlo couldn't stand that. "Great now you've put me in a bad mood." Arlo grumbled.

Cecile smirked, "just go text your boyfriend. I'm sure he'll find some way to defend you for bumping into me." Arlo grit his teeth and against his will turned around. Angrily he approached Cecile and towered over. "First of all, I have no respect for you. So I could care less about bumping into you. Second of all, you now damn well that Rei isn't like that. In fact, he'd probably be pushing me to apologize, so you shut your mouth." Cecile gulped as Arlo backed away from her. "Now that you've pissed me off, how about you run along before I pummel you into the ground." Arlo spat. Cecile huffed crossing her arms before she turned and walked away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rei let out a sigh as his last class of the day ended. One thing that college had was a lack of crowded hallways and it was days like these that Rei really appreciated that. He was studying computer science just because he thought it was cool. He didn't really have an interest in the future that was related to that but his parents insisted he attend college so that's what he went with. In reality, he still wasn't sure where he wanted to go with his life, and it had been three years since he graduated. Rei was an adult now and he was still figuring out how to manage his life. 

Making his way to the student parking lot he found his car. It wasn't much, just a small silver car that he'd been given for a graduation gift. Small or not, Rei still loved the car. Didn't mean his peers did though. "What's up Rei?" Bradley, a male in his grade with blonde hair and pink ends always made fun of his little mobile. Rei knew that Bradley was always trying to get under his skin. It was made known when he enrolled at the school that he didn't agree with the hierarchy and had his own view on things, so he was quick to be hated by some. "Nothing much, getting ready to head home." Rei answered as he tossed his bags in the back seat. 

He went to open the driver side door but Bradley pushed his hand against it. "Why don't you just live in campus?" Bradley smirked. "I can't afford room and board, so I just drive home everyday." Rei answered with a small sigh. "Aw "poor" Rei." Rei was far from poor. His family was quite wealthy, but they did have two children and they weren't rich so they couldn't afford things like dorms, especially when the college wasn't that far away. "I bet you have to pay a lot for gas huh?" Bradley's tone was full of mockery and he continued to press at Rei. A frown settled on his face and he clicked his tongue. "Man you're no fun." Bradley huffed before pushing off of Reis car and walking towards his own. 

Rei huffed with a small "finally" before he opened his door and sat in his car. A honk from a few cars over grabbed his attention and he watched as Bradley snickered at him before pulling out of the parking lot in his blue convertible. Thumping his head against the steering wheel, Rei closed his eyes. Bradley was the King of Wellston's college and Rei was the Jack. Not that he minded, it was a just a title given to them. But Bradley was one of those people who wanted to use his title to get others to do his bidding, and Rei usually refused to do that causing Bradley to pick on him as much as he could. 

Rei hummed when he felt his phone vibrate. A smile tugged at his lips as he saw Arlo texted him.

Forky: You free?

: Not yet, I'm headed home right now

Forky: alright, drive safe. Text me when you get home.

: Will do!

Rei smiles as he set his phone down. Arlo had told him how he threatened two boys with a fork in his second year at Wellston, and his name in Rei's phone had been "forky" ever since. As he started up the car, Rei couldn't shake the smile from his face. It actually warmed his heart that Arlo wanted to make sure he got home safe. The little blonde didn't express his care for others much so when he did it made Rei pretty happy. 

Humming to whatever song was playing in his head, Rei drove home only stopping once pleading for a squirrel to move out of the way. When he pulled into the driveway there was still a small smile on his face as he stepped out. After grabbing his bags he pulled his keys out before walking in his home. "Welcome home Rei!" His mom shouted from what seemed like the kitchen. Rei walked in the room and indeed found his mom making herself a cup of tea. "Hi mom." He pressed a kiss to her cheek happy that it caused her to smile. "I'm gonna go play a game with Arlo, is that okay?" His mother nodded kissing his forehead before shooing him away.

Rei laughed as he walked towards his room. "Oh, hey Rei." Rei looked at his father and nodded before he made his way up the stairs. After stepping in his room Rei hung his bag on the wall before sitting down at his desk and opening his laptop. Seeing that Arlo was already online, he sent a call to the boy. "About time." Arlo said as he answered. Rei rolled his eyes with a smirk. "There's a speed limit ya know." Now Arlo rolled his eyes. "Please you can't even drive in the first place." Rei laughed lightly as he pulled the game up in his phone. "I wouldn't have license if I couldn't drive." Arlo hummed with a nod. "So what is this game you want to show me?" 

Rei beamed pointing his phone towards the screen. "Penguin clash!" Arlo narrowed his eyes before he grabbed his own phone. "I swear you make me download the stupidest things." Rei laughed as he waited on the blonde to download the game. "Alright it's downloading, anyway, how was class?" Arlo asked as he set his phone down. "Oh it was fine." Rei waved a hand in the air dismissively. "How was school?" Rei asked in return. Arlo groaned rolling his eyes. "Boring, and annoying." Rei smiled. "I'm sure you handled it just fine, you're still in one piece yeah?" Arlo nodded slowly. 

"Whatever, at least you don't have to deal with the people at this school." Rei hummed gaze falling down for a second. "Oh I'm sure I can imagine." Arlo perked up looking at the screen. "What are the people at college like?" Rei blew a strand of hair from his face before answering. "Probably the same as high school just with a little more maturity. I mean most know what they're doing in the future so that reflects on how they act." Arlo nodded. "Do you have anything planned out?" Rei sighed as his smile fell just a little. "Not really..." Arlo frowned before shrugging. "Well you've got another year to figure that out, so I wouldn't stress." Rei smirked. "Now that sounds like something I would say. Have you been taking notes?" Arlo rolled his eyes while he picked his phone up.

"If I could I'd flick you right now." Rei laughed causing a small smile to spread across Arlo's face. "So explain the game." Rei nodded adjusting in his seat. "I'll send you a game invite." Rei muttered mostly to himself as he did what he said. "So! When you join the game we're going to be on opposite sides of an iceberg, keep in mind it is slowly melting so the map gets smaller. To get point you have to knock each other off the ledge, and you can use those points to get upgrades." Arlo hummed with a subtle nod. "Easy enough." Rei chuckled slightly. "Yes but you're going against a master, you have zero chance." 

Arlo smirked as their title game began. "Oh they are pretty cute." Arlo mumbles as his penguin slid across the ice in circle around the map. "What are you doing?" Rei asked while laughing. "It's hard to control." Arlo defended. The blonde huffed when his penguin fell of the edge and two points were given to Rei. "I'm telling you, zero chance." Rei repeated as he went to strike Arlo again. But Arlo slipped out of the way and Rei's penguin went flying off the edge. "What? No!" Arlo let out a small chuckle as he used his two points for a speed boost. "Ooo using the points already I see?"

"You bet." Arlo said before using his speed to try and knock Rei off but he pulled a similar move and slid right past him into the water. "Ha! Sucker." Arlo scoffed adjusting on his bed as he felt his competitive nature slipping through. Rei used his four points to get a shield that would make it harder to bump him. "Arlo, stop moving!" Rei chuckled trying to push the slippery penguin off the iceberg. "I'm just too slippery." Arlo said as he casually pushed Rei off. "I am offended." Arlo chuckled at Rei's expression. The two played for a good while before Arlo finally asked, "hey how long does this last?" 

"Oh it just goes until you wanna stop."

Arlo dropped his phone down glaring when Rei began to laugh uncontrollably. "Seriously?" Arlo asked. "I'm-I'm sorry." Rei said between his laughter. Holding his stomach when he started wheezing. Arlo couldn't keep the smile from his face, there was just something about Rei's laugh that made him smile. When Rei finally calmed down he wiped some tears from his eyes. "Do you wanna stop?" He asked chuckling. "Yeah, I'd prefer to just talk now." Arlo said setting down his phone. "Are you up for getting a drink tomorrow?" Arlo asked. "Like what?" The blonde shrugged. "I don't know, waoba boba?" Rei arched an eyebrow. "You drink boba?" Arlo shook his head quickly. "Never has it, but the coffee is pretty good so that's what I usually get." Rei hummed and nodded. "Sure. Before or after school?" 

"You're not particularly a morning person so I'd say after if that works for you." Rei nodded smiling as he rested his chin on his hands. "So tell me what been going on lately." The two talked for a few hours before Arlo finally noticed the greenette's eyes dropping. "Someone needs to get some sleep." Rei smiles shaking his head. "Nah, I still need to shower and change clothes." Arlo scoffed. "Then do that and go to bed." Rei smirked before giving Arlo a fake sad face. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" He whimpered after for dramatic effect. Arlo rolled his eyes chuckling slightly. "No, just trying to help maintain your health." Rei nodded before he yawned. "Yeah I think I'm gonna head to sleep. Thanks for playing!" Arlo nodded glancing at his phone for a second. "Yeah I guess the game was alright." Rei laughed rubbing at his eyes for a minute.

"Told you you'd enjoy it." Arlo sighed before he stretched, a few joint popping. "Go to bed you idiot." Rei laughed as he stood from his chair feeling his back scream at him. "Night Arlo!" He smiled giving the blonde a little wave. "Goodnight Rei." Arlo smiles before ending the call. Rei sighed popping his back before he quickly hopped in the shower and then went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Time always seems to move slower when you're looking forward to something.

Arlo hummed looking over the fence down at the courtyard. He didn't have anything to do once again and couldn't text Rei as the older male had informed him that he had a test today. A small smirk crawled onto his face. 'Always texting during class.' The blonde pressed a hand against the fence and then leaned against it. 'I wonder...' He thought to himself before turning and making his way down the stairs. There was no one in the hallways to stop him or ask what he was doing so he smoothly made his way into the courtyard. Taking the short path around the back of the school Arlo found himself in front of the old bird bath. 

It had been built during Arlo's first year at Wellston and Rei had brought him to see it.

_"Exactly why do I need to see this?" He had asked. "The reason this was built is because this big momma bird keeps flying around the school so the staff wanted to give her some place to relax. I think she's gonna have babies soon meaning baby birds are going to fly around here! I wouldn't want to miss a chance to see the baby bird would you?" Rei smiled brushing his hand against the smooth stone. "What do you say we carve something into this? Let the baby birds know they've got company." Arlo rolled his eyes. "The birds don't need company." Rei huffed blowing a piece of hair from his face. "Okay okay, how about our initial then. Just so it's something to look back on." The green haired boy suggested. "Why?" Arlo crossed his arms causing Rei to sigh. "I think it'd be fun. Think about when you're a fourth year and you look at the fountain, remember this day and then you can think how much you've grown._

_Plus I kinda want something that maybe Remi would see. It'd make her happy." Arlo looked at the older boy and sighed. "Fine, since you want to so badly. What are we putting on it?" Rei had perked up with the largest smile Arlo had ever seen. "We can put whatever we want! Rei and Arlo were here, R and A, waffles buddies-"_

_"We're not putting waffle buddies"_

_"Okay no waffles buddies."_

Arlo smiled brushing his hand over the fountain. They ended up just carving Rei and Arlo into the bottom of the fountain after a few minutes of arguing. 'I guess he was right.' A ping from his phone caught his attention as he brought it out. Rolling his eyes at finding it was just a news alert he reluctantly opened it as he had nothing better to do.

**"WHO'S YOUR FAVOURITE SUPERHERO!**

** RADIANCE  
EQUINOX  
X-STATIC  
ARKRAYGEOUS  
GENIE  
HURRICANE  
SHATTERSTACK  
MISTRESS EMERALD  
GALAXY-GAL  
VENOM **

**PLACE YOUR BETS NOW!"**

Arlo scoffed shoving his phone back in his pocket. 'Superheroes. People with a complete disregard for the hierarchy. They go around in their fancy suits "using their powers for good" yeah right. Most of them probably just see a quick way to get famous.' Arlo personally didn't have a problem with the superheroes, he just though the idea was pretty stupid. Once again, his phone ringing caught his attention, though this time it was a text from Rei.

Rei: Who's you're favourite superhero ;P

: Oh shut up

Rei: :D

Rei: Anyway, I just got out of class, that test was stupidly hard.

: Should've spent last night studying instead of playing games. 

Rei: But then I couldn't talk to you... :(

: boo hoo

: I'm just about to be free from here then we can go to woaba boba.

Rei: You want me to pick you up?

Arlo's cheeks flared red against his will. He'd never ridden in a car with Rei, that was very close proximity to each other. Sure, he'd been on a bus with him before but he usually sat with Holden in the seat across from Rei and whoever he sat with. Arlo grunted shaking his head, he didn't know why he thought like that.

: Is it safe to ride with you?

Rei: I'm not that bad of a driver!

: Remi would bed to differ.

Rei: well that's her opinion, you can make your own opinion. Yes or no, I'm about to leave

:Fine

Rei: Yay! Alright, I'll be there in like twenty minutes

Arlo nodded to himself before pocketing his phone again. 'Might as well take a walk.' Technically they weren't released for another fifteen minutes so he still had some time to waste. He was turning around the corner of the school when someone ran right into him. Paper flew in his face before falling to the ground. "Shit! I'm so sorry." Arlo looked down to find a black haired boy rubbing is face while trying to gather his papers. "Watch where you're going." Arlo grumbled. The boy looked up at him and gave him a nervous smiling while rubbing his head. "Yeah sorry again, I'll pay attention next time!" The boy jumped up after gathering his papers and ran right past him.

Something felt off about that encounter. When that boy looked at him he was obviously apologetic, but there wasn't a hint of fear or anything of the sort in his eyes. 'Doesn't he know who he just ran into?' Arlo shook his head with a sigh and continued his walk. Somewhere along the way Holden had found him and decided to join his walk. "Hey Arlo I saw from the window what happened a minute ago." Arlo hummed not really knowing what the blue haired boy was talking about. "That cripple John he ran right into you." Holden explained. 'John huh...' Arlo furrowed his eyebrows. "You said he was a cripple?" Holden nodded several times. "Yeah! He transferred here last year, he's in the grade below us." 

'If he's a cripple then he definitely should'e had some fear in his eyes.' Arlo hummed. "You sure he's a cripple? When he ran into me he didn't seem fazed at all." Holden arched his eyebrows with a frown. "What! Doesn't he know you're the king! Cripple or not he should've at least been intimidated." Arlo nodded showing his agreement. He raised his eyebrows when he caught Remi leaving a classroom. "Remi." He said catching the pinkette's attention. "Oh hey Arlo." She said lifting her hand in a small wave. 

"Do you know someone named John, he's in your grade." Remi furrowed her eyebrows in thought before shaking her head. "No I don't think so. How come?" Before Alro had the chance to speak Holden answered for him. "How do you not know him, he's the school cripple. And he ran into Arlo just a few minutes ago without thinking anything of it." Remi tilted her head to the side. "Did he apologize?" Arlo nodded slowly. "Then what's the problem?"

'There it is. The disregard of the hierarchy, she's just like Rei.'

"It was just a tad bit confusing that's all." Arlo said waving his hand dismissively. Holden looked at him with confusion but decided just ignore it. "Just wanted to know if you knew him." Arlo said before stepping past Remi and continuing down the hallway. "Do you really not care that the cripple just ran into you without anything?" Holden asked. Arlo stared at the ground conflicted with what he would do and what Rei would do. "I'll let him off this time. It seems he doesn't know who I am so I guess I'm not surprised at his reaction. But next time I'll make it clear exactly who he's dealing with." Arlo answered as they stepped out of the school doors.

After bidding Holden farewell Arlo leaned against the gate and pulled his phone out.

: Where you at slowpoke?

Arlo then clicked his tongue before deleting his text. Rei was driving, he shouldn't text him. "Rei's not an idiot, so I don't think he'd answer his phone while on the road. But still, he could glance down at the phone and I don't want him getting kil-'

Arlo stopped as a sour taste formed in his mouth. That was a thought he didn't think he could handle. How would he feel if he was the cause of Rei to... just the thought of that happening to Rei in general made him want to throw up. Shaking his head to get the thoughts away he was thankful when a silver car pulled up in front of him with a honk. "Get it loser!" Rei called after rolling down his window. While shaking his head Arlo walked towards the car and threw his bag in the back. "Nice car." he muttered as he stepped into the passenger seat. "Thanks!" Rei said with a bit of surprised. After Arlo had shut the door and secured his seat belt, Rei left the school. 

"Sooo, how's you're day been?" Rei asked. Arlo shrugged. "it's been fine, yours?" Rei groaned leaning his head back for a split second. "I don't even want to think about it." Arlo let out an amused huff of air. They sat in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, and Arlo quite enjoyed listening to Rei hum whatever song was stuck in his head. "Woaba boba's downtown right?" Rei asked after a minute. Arlo nodded before speaking. "Yes, have you never been?" Rei shook his head. "Huh, that's a shocker." Arlo mentioned as Rei parked along the sidewalk.

The two got out of the car and walked into the small cafe hearing the ding above the door. Arlo glance to his left and grimaced when he saw the boy from earlier, John, sitting at one of the booths with what looked like Seraphina? John looked up and smiled giving Arlo a wave. "Friend of yours?" Rei asked. "No, just someone who ran into me today. Quite literally." Arlo huffed before grabbing the farthest booth from them. Rei chuckled quietly as the two sat down. "Any recommendations?" He asked. " I told you their coffee is good. I've heard the boba isn't bad but I've never had it myself." Arlo said with a hum. "mmmmm, Thai, Taro, or strawberry?" Rei asked as he looked over at the menu. "Get the strawberry that way I can try it." Arlo said with smirk. "Sneaky." Rei laughed. After ordering and receiving their drinks Arlo leaned back and crossed his arms. "So, I didn't know you played guitar." The comment almost made Rei spit his drink out. 

Coughing slightly as he swallowed the drink Rei then cleared his throat. "How do you know that?" Arlo smirked at his friends face. "Saw it in the back seat." Rei looked off to the side. "How do you know it's not a friends?" Arlo glared and Rei making him wave his hands in the air. "Okay okay, it's mine, but you can't tell anyone." Arlo nodded slowly. "When did you pick that up?" Rei sighed scratching the back of his neck. "I kinda stumbled into the music room at my school one day and just wanted to play around on the guitars. Of course, the music teacher then showed up and was like "hey you're kind of good at that" and he said if I was interested I could practice in the music room during my free time." Arlo hummed, he didn't picture Rei as the type to play guitar. "So is that guitar in the back of your car yours or the schools?"

"The schools. I tried acoustic last week so I wanted to try electric this week." Rei explained. "Huh, so you practice at home or something?" Rei shook his head quickly. "No, I only play at the school. I don't really want anyone knowing about it." Arlo titled his head slightly. "Then why is it in your car?" Rei sighed taking a sip of his drink before answering. "I was practicing after the test a little bit and when I went to go put it back the door was locked so I just put it in my car." Arlo lightly laughed. "Go figure." Rei smirked taking another sip of his drink. "Is it any good?" Arlo asked. Rei nodded several times pushing the drink towards him. "Try it! It's actually really good." Arlo looked at Rei for a minute before grabbing the drink and taking a small sip.

"Hmm, not bad." He muttered pushing it back towards Rei. "I know! Honestly, thanks for showing me this place, I like it a lot." Arlo nodded not really knowing how to answer. A thought came to his mind and he waited to Rei put his drink down to ask. "Hey Rei?" Said man hummed looking at him with wide eyes. "You think i could ever come to your school? Just to see what it's like." Rei made a face before blowing some air from his face. "I mean, I don't see why you couldn't. I could probably take you up there on the weekend. If you wanted." Arlo nodded sipping on his coffee till he caught the grin Rei was giving him. "What's that face about?"

"You just wanna spend time with me." Rei sang. Arlo rolled his eyes at his friend continuing to sip at his coffee. "Denial just means I'm right." Rei continued leaning over the table. Arlo pushed his face away smirked at his yelp. "Whatever you want to believe." He said while Rei continued to laugh. 


	5. Chapter 5

A soft breeze blew through blonde hair as the young male walked through the park. Arlo often found himself walking through the park when he became to overwhelmed or just needed to take a breather. It was relatively chilly out today so he decided to put a jacket on for once. Usually he wore some coloured shirt over whatever polo he was wearing but today he decided a jacket was needed. The blonde looked around the park as he walked. Quite a few people were out today, but it was the weekend so it wasn't surprising. He looked down at his phone to check the time.

"10:30..." With a sigh he pocketed his phone again. Rei had said he'd take him up to the university on the weekend. They were supposed to meet at twelve and then drive over there, so Arlo was just trying to find something to do until then. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought. 'We've been hanging out lot lately, and when we don't I often don't know what to do.' The thought was slightly annoying to Arlo but he brushed it off. He enjoyed hanging out with Rei so he couldn't be too mad. 

As Arlo was making about to make the loop on the park trail the soft strumming of a guitar reach his ears. His immediate thought was Rei. 'But Rei's practicing the electric guitar right now.' Still, Arlo followed the noise because he was curious. Needless to say, he wasn't at all disappointed to find his predecessor sitting under a tree. Arlo, perhaps trying to be sneaky, stayed behind a tree and just watched and listened. It seemed like maybe Rei was cold too as he was wearing Arlo would usually wear which consisted of a white long sleeved polo with a long black shirt on top. Arlo watched closely as Rei's fingers moved across each string slowly.

His eyes moving to the others face he found Rei looked quite concentrated as he looked at his own fingers. Arlo noticed an open notebook laying next to Rei on the ground and wondered if he was trying to write a song. 'That'd be interesting' Arlo thought with a small smirk. Unfortunately, one of Rei's fingers slipped resulting in a gross twang to sound from the guitar. Looking slightly defeated, Rei had sighed moving the guitar from his lap, crossing his arms and tucking his knees in before putting his head down. 

Arlo, not liking the sad look on Rei's face, stepped out from behind the tree startling the greenette. "I mean, it sounded good till you did that." Rei laughed quietly shaking his head. "You don't say...what are you doing here?" He asked crossing his legs. "I was taking a walk." Arlo said sitting in the grass in front of Rei. Rei nodded his head slightly. "So you actually can play." Arlo commented. Rei shrugged before picking the guitar back up. "I guess, not very well though." Arlo hummed crossing his arms. "Play what you were before." 

"Why, I can only play the first few notes correctly."

"Just play it."

Rei sighed adjusting his fingers fret board once again before softly strumming. Seeming a bit nervous now that Arlo was watching the sound sounded a little strained but nonetheless Arlo was still enjoying it. Eyeing the notepad on the ground again Arlo spoke. "Are you trying to learn a song?" He asked. Rei looked at him before he stopped playing and grabbed the notebook. "You could say that." He said leaning against the tree. 'Why does he sound so sad?' Arlo pondered. Rei's whole demeanor the whole time had just been sad and quiet and that wasn't like Rei at all. "I thought you were trying the electric guitar." Arlo said trying to change the subject. "I was, but there was something I wasn't to try with the acoustic." Rei said a little brighter. 

"Hmm." Arlo hummed. There ha to be another topic that could Rei to brighten up. "So the university, are things going to be unlocked?" Rei did seem to perk up at that looking past Arlo as he thought. "They should be. I mean, there's people that live on campus and some people have class on the weekends so I don't things will be locked." Arlo nodded a little quickly. He couldn't deny, he was a tad bit excited to see the campus. Rei smirked before he stood. "We can go now if you want. I was really planning on just sitting in the park for two hours." He laughed slightly. "Are you sure, you can continue to practice if you want." Arlo said as he hesitantly stood. "Nah it's fine, I think if I practice any longer I might smash the guitar and then I'd be in trouble." Arlo hummed amused as Rei laughed. 

"Well, lead the way I guess." Arlo sighed. Rei chuckled leading them to his car. "You need to get this cleaned, you have a bunch of junk in the back." Arlo commented as he hopped in. "It's not junk!" Rei exclaimed as he put his guitar in the back. "What is it then?" Arlo smirked. Rei huffed as he sat in the driver seat. "Most of it's school stuff, other stuff is what I forgot to bring in the house." Rei chuckled. Arlo shook his head with a sigh as the car started.

"So how come you don't live on campus?" Arlo asked once they were on the road. "Can't afford it. It actually cost a _lot_ of money and if we ever want Remi to go to college some day then we can't spend it on room and board, but I don't mind." Rei hummed. Arlo nodded. "When you attended the high school you stayed on campus though right?" Rei nodded with a small bounce. "Yep! Though it was required. My roommate though...that was an experience." Arlo arched an eyebrow at the greenette. "How so?" Rei chuckled awkwardly. "We uh, we had different views on things and that caused some conflict between us. So we didn't really get along." Arlo smirked shaking his head. 

"Wow, it's pretty big." Arlo announced once he saw the school come into view. "That's what she said." Rei chuckled, laughing when Arlo glared at him. Arlo couldn't help but stare in awe at the beautiful school. They came upon a black gate and Arlo watched Rei pull out his student ID. "You need an ID to get in?" Rei nodded as the beep was heard and the gate opened. "Otherwise you have to go to the little lobby thing and get a visitor pass." Arlo nodded quickly looking out the window at school. Rei smiled watching Arlo stare as he pulled into his parking spot. "You guys paint the parking spots?" Arlo asked almost yelling. "Yeah, it's how we claim one." Rei chuckled. As soon as the car parked the blonde hopped out of the car staring with wide eyes. "This makes the high school look bad." He mumbled.

"Mmm not really. To me this is just a bigger high school." Rei said patting Arlo on the back. Arlo went to yell at him for that but he caught the older male staring at a car a few spots from them. "What you jealous?" Arlo teased. Rei rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Hardly. Come on, I got a lot to show you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Soooo, what do you want to see first?" Rei asked swinging his arms as he walked. "I'm not sure. What's closest to us?" Arlo asked. Rei bit his tongue trying to remember where things were despite the fact he was here every day. "I say we get the boring part out of the way. I can show you where the classrooms are." The greenette suggested. Arlo shrugged with a hum. "Fine by me." Rei smirked grabbing Arlo's arm who yelped before dragging towards a large building. "Please don't be locked." Rei silently pleaded as he grabbed the door handle. "Yes!" He cheered when he opened easily. "After you." He said bowing slightly. Arlo rolled his eyes walking through the door. "Jeez it's cold in here." He mumbled rubbing his arms. "Yeah, they say it's to keep the student's awake but I think the teacher's are all secretly polar bears." Arlo rolled his eyes again with a small smile. 

"What classes to you take?" Arlo asked still rubbing at his arms. "Uh, I explained before that I still don't know what I'm doing with my life so I'm just taking an English major." Rei shrugged pulling Arlo towards a set of stairs. "Gonna finally learn how to spell?" Arlo asked with a smirk. "Shut up." Rei laughed lightly smacking his friends arm. "There's three floors?" Arlo commented pointing at another set of stairs. "Yeah, it's for different like levels of education. But all the English related stuff is on this floor so I'm quite lucky." Rei explained. After peeking into a classroom to check if anyone was in there Rei lightly opened the door to one of the classrooms. "Wow, this class looks pretty chill." Arlo commented. 

The classroom was very spacious with multiple bean bags and two small couches placed around the room and in the centre was what looked to be the teacher's desk. "Yeah this teacher's pretty nice. She's the one that teachers the more reading portion of English so most of the assignments in here are book reports. That's why the classroom is so...calm I guess." Arlo shook his head with a sigh. "No wonder you're taking an English major. Can't speak, can't spell." Rei rolled his eyes plopping down in a bright yellow bean bag positioned against the wall. "This where you sit?" Arlo asked gesturing to the bean bag. "Yep!" Rei smiled pointing at a small cupboard next to the bag. "Me and like, two other students share that cubby." 

The older boy rolled out of the bean bag and opened the cubby showing three shelves before he pulled a book from one. "That shelf is mine and this is the book I'm currently reading." Arlo hummed taking the book from Rei's hand. "A Tale of Two Cities?" Rei nodded with a sigh. "Good book, but good lord it is hard to read." Arlo chuckled handing the book back to Rei before he stood up. "I'm gonna freeze to death in this building." Arlo announced. Rei chuckled lightly patting his back. "You get used to it. Alright, let's go somewhere else." Arlo nodded following the other out of the room. Rei showed Arlo some of the other classrooms before he opened a door and there was actually a teacher in there. "Nice going Rei." Arlo huffed. Rei swatted a hand at him before walking it awkwardly. "Uh, hi Mrs. Reynolds." 

"Good morning Rei. here to finally turn in your project." The teacher smirked. "Oh, someone's a procrastinator." Arlo commented following after. "And who's this." Mrs. Reynolds narrowed her eyes at Arlo moving her classes a bit. Arlo shuffled on his feet a little at her intense gaze. "Uh this is Arlo. He uh, attends Wellston as well. The high school that is. I was just showing him around the campus." Reynolds shook her head with a smile. "I can see that. Best of luck to you Arlo especially if you've got this one to deal with." Arlo hummed at Rei's offended expression. Rei went to speak again when the door opened once more. "Mrs. Reynolds I have the-" Rei's head whipped around, fist clenching at his side. "Oh hi there Rei." Bradley smirked. Rei lifted his eyebrows in acknowledgement before turning back to Mrs. Reynolds. "Have a good day Mrs. Reynolds." He said before grabbing Arlo's arm once again and brushing past Bradley into the hall.

"Who's that?" Arlo had to ask. "Legit Kuyo to the second power...wait you don't know who that is." Rei mumbled. "Um, he doesn't like me because I don't agree with the hierarchy so he then makes a point to get on my nerves every time he see's me." Rei said crossing his arms. "Angry is a look I don't see on you very often and I'm not sure how I feel about it." Arlo said with a hum. "I'm not angry...he's just. Oh I don't know, maybe I'm a little peeved." Arlo huffed amused before lightly nudging Rei's side. "So how about you show me the music room?" Rei's eyes seemed to sparkle as his frown immediately vanished and he pulled Arlo down the stairs and through the halls. "Excited much?" Arlo asked slightly laughing. Rei ignored him coming up on a large blue door. "I love this room, if you disrespect this room, I will not hesitate to kick your butt."

Arlo shook his head trying to cover his laughs. "Okay, I won't disrespect it." Rei winked at him with a smirk. "Good." He said before opening the door. "Did he just wink at me?" Arlo mumbled before following Rei into the room. The music room was much warmer and had a small vanilla smell to it. Arlo glanced to Rei and found the greenette had a small smile set on his face and just looked so damn happy. It admittedly caused a small blush to cross Arlo's face. "So, piano and keyboards are here." Rei said running his hand across the keys. "Can you play piano?" Arlo asked. 

"Noooo, and I mean that. Unless you want to hear the equivalent of a two year old playing the xylophone." Arlo chuckled at Rei's goofiness following him over to the other side of the room. "Drums!" Rei sang gesturing to the drums of course. "Now those I do like to bang on from time to time because it's fun." Rei mentioned. "And you just like making noise." Arlo added. "That I do." Rei laughed before running over to the wall of guitars. "That's a lot of guitars." Arlo said looking at the wall. "Yep, acoustics, electric, bass. Oh, and though that door over there is all the orchestra instruments! Like the violin, and the cello, and the harp! The harp is so much fun even though I can't play it!" Arlo watched Rei nerd out while he rambled about each and every instrument he could think of without stopping for a breath. 'That's adorable' He thought lightly, a small smile settling on his face. Rei just looked like he was in heaven in this room and Arlo was just happy to be here.

"Oh and there's all the woodwind instruments too!" Rei gasped. He stopped and finally breathed when Arlo put his hands on his shoulders. "You need to breathe because you're face is turning red." Rei stared at Arlo breathing like he was told but found the red wasn't leaving his face. "Maybe it's just cause it's hot in here." Arlo hummed turning away. Rei stiffly nodded in agreement. "Anyway, this is pretty cool. There's a lot of instruments in here. I can see why this is your favourite place to be." Rei sighed with a smile before gasping. "I know what we should look at next." Arlo hummed nervous because his predecessor could be insane sometimes. "The pool." Rei said. "There's a pool?" Arlo asked. Rei nodded quickly. 

Swimming wasn't Arlo's favourite thing in the world, but it was definitely sounding mighty fine right now. "As long as it's indoor." Arlo shrugged. "It is, and it had a hot tub." Rei said chuckling when Arlo's eyes went wide. "Okay, but I didn't bring a swim suit." Arlo pointed out. "Skinny dip?" Rei suggested.

"What the hell Rei?"

"Sorry." Rei chuckled scratching the back of his head. "Could just swim in your boxers." Rei shrugged. "Are you that desperate to get in the pool?" Arlo asked with a small glare. "I mean we don't have to I just thought it'd be fun." Rei said shaking his hands. "Maybe next time. For now how about you show me where a cafe or something is cause I'm getting hungry." Arlo sighed. Rei nodded hooking his elbow with Arlo's before speaking. "Forward march!"

"You're a nerd you're an actual nerd." Arlo said shaking his head. "You're the one who hangs around with this, so you can't be mad." Rei laughed. Arlo huffed turning his face away because he knew Rei was right.


	7. Chapter 7

"What is this heavenly treat you've provide me with?" Arlo asked as he took another bite of the fruity snack. "These are Czech kolaches. You the one you're eating is a cherry cream cheese one." Rei answered with a laugh. "There's lemon ones in the box if you want to try one." Arlo nodded hastily setting down the one in his hand and grabbing a lemon kolache. His blue eyes stared at the food in his hands licking his lips at the powdered sugar on top before he took a huge bite. "Slow down." Rei chuckled watching Arlo munch away. "I feel robbed. I've never had these before." Arlo mumbled. Rei smiled grabbing one for himself. "I know right. That's how I felt when I first had one." He said taking a bite of the lemon kolache. 

"Hmm, you should learn how to make these." Arlo hummed licking the sugar off his fingers. "You're only saying that so I can teach you how to make them." Rei mentioned laughing when Arlo just smirked. "You said it not me." The blonde said going back to his other kolache. "I mean, you're the one who taught me how to cook and bake almost everything I make. It's only appropriate." Rei nodded in agreement before they fell into silence. The greenette wasn't going to ask why that was. He had always taught Arlo different meals to make and never thought anything of it, but he knew there was obviously a reason his parents or **aunt** didn't teach him. 

"Oh yeah, I tried taro boba the other day with Remi, that's my new favourite." Rei announced. Arlo hummed taking a sip of the coffee he ordered. "What did Remi think?" Rei huffed crossing his arms in a pout. "She didn't like it, so she got mango. But the mango was pretty good too." Arlo shook his head with a small smile. "Well I'm glad I showed you that place then." Rei lost his pout replacing it with a smile. "Yeah, thanks by the way." Arlo turned away looking out of the window. He didn't know how to handle situations like that, especially with Rei because for some reason his face always reddened when it was with Rei. 

Arlo had turned back to Rei and was about to say something when their attention was drawn to a nearby television.

" **BREAKING NEWS!"**

**"Just moments ago the well known Super Hero "Tyice" was found dead while dressed in his iconic blue and gold disguise. Authorities are keeping details on his identity and death a secret from the public so as to respect his privacy. His work was short live, but he was definitely one of the few heroes whose efforts will be remembered. To the family of Tyice, we hope you can find peace during this sad time."**

The previously quiet cafe erupted into chatter at the information on the news. 

"Tyice? Dead?"

"His poor family."

"What a horrible loss."

"I hope the other heroes stay safe."

Arlo narrowed his eyes as they news repeated the information once more. ' _What a way to go_.' Sure, Arlo didn't agree with the superheroes but that didn't mean he didn't feel sympathy for this ones death. The blonde looked over to Rei to ask about his opinion but found Rei staring at the table. His golden eyes were wide and horrified and his shoulders had changed from relaxed to tense in a matter of seconds. Arlo arched an eyebrow at his friends behavior. "Rei..." He carefully said in a hushed tone. "Arlo...what do you think about the superheroes?" Arlo was taken aback at Rei's shaky tone. 

"Well obviously I feel horrible that that guy is dead."

"That's not what I asked."

Arlo huffed, crossing his arms and leaning into the seat. "I think they're stupid." Rei looked up from the table and a flash of hurt crossed his eyes. ' _I don't understand his behavior. I get that a superhero dying his scared but I don't think this reaction is necessary_.' Arlo sighed before adding, "I understand fighting for your beliefs but these people are purposely going against the social structure to gain attention."

"No they're-"

"Think about it." Arlo gaze turned to a glare as his predecessor still just stared at him with wide eyes. "The society follows a social hierarchy. If you go against it you're bound to gain some attention, which is exactly what the superheroes are doing." Arlo flinched when Rei slammed his hand onto the table and stood up. "That's not true. The superheroes are fighting to give everyone a chance at life. Because no one should be treated like they're any lesser just because of their level. The superheroes are people for care for others not attention seeking wannabes!" Arlo stared with wide as as Rei sat back down apologizing silently. ' _I get it now._ ' Arlo sighed hating the look of pain in Rei's eyes. ' _These people...they're fighting, risking their lives, for the same ideals that Rei has. And if those people die because of what they believe in, Rei's scared he'll be targeted_.'

The blonde reached out his own hand and grabbed Rei's who looked up at him again. "Hey, I get that you're scared. But think about, one hero dying means the others are going to get stronger so they can protect each other better. That man Tyice, they didn't say he was murdered, they said his death is unknown. Anything could have killed him because at the end of the day he's just another person." Rei smiled slightly looking down once more. "I guess. Sorry for blowing up on you." Arlo shook his head with a smirk. "It's fine, just reminds me that you could kick my butt at any moment." Rei laughed smle returning to his face.

"I have to head home soon. Got some homework I need to do." Rei announced before standing. "And a project according to that one teacher." Arlo pointed out causing Rei to grimace. "Yeah that too." Arlo shook his head smiling as they walked back out to the car. 


	8. Chapter 8

Rei sighed staring out of the classroom window. He really hated this class. It wasn't just a boring subject, it was also the people in the class. There was Bradley for one. Sticking his feet up on the desk and whistling loudly while everyone tried to work. If he was asked to stop, he'd just threaten the person because ya know, he's the king. It also didn't help that he sat right behind Rei just to get on his nerves. "Psst, Ray-Rei?" Rei rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Come on don't ignore me." Continuing to do so just pissed Bradley off even more. "Rei." He whispered again along with flicking him in the back of he head. 

Man it sure is sunny outside. 

Bradley gritted his teeth glaring at the other before thumping him harder against the head. "Do not ignore your King." Rei's grip on his pencil tightened as he continued to stare outside. That was playing dirty, and Rei wasn't going to fall into that trap. Bradley growled before kicking the back of Rei's seat causing his laptop to fall on the floor. "Mr Rei. Would you like to pick that up?" Mrs. Reynolds asked sending the boy a glare. Rei sighed leaning over to grab the lap stop at the same time Bradley leaned down as well. "What do you want?"

Bradley smirked finally. "Who was the pretty boy you walked around with yesterday?" Rei huffed sitting back up. "A student from the high school why?" Bradley hummed returning to his previous position. "I asked _who_ he was?" Rei sighed turning around to look at Bradley. "A friend." Bradley glared again pointing with his foot at Rei. "He's the King of the high school isn't he?"

"And if he is?"

"Then what's he doing hanging around you?" Rei arched an eyebrow unimpressed. "I already told you he's my friend." Bradley smirked. "Oh really, he seemed to have very different views than you." Rei hummed turning back around. "How would you know?" Bradley laughed picking at his fingernails. "I was at the cafe yesterday. I'll admit to following you. That poor superhero Tyice certainly sparked some tension between you two." Rei bit his lip remembering the conversation from yesterday. 

_"I think they're stupid."_

_"I understand fighting for your beliefs but these people are purposely going against the social structure to gain attention."_

' _But that's not true..._ ' Rei decided once again to ignore Bradley and sighed with relief when the school bell rang. Bradley yelled for Rei to pay attention but the greenette just simply walked out the door after putting his things in his bag. It wasn't until a pencil buried itself deep in the wall next to him that he turned around. The two now had the attention of the entire class, including Mrs. Reynolds, and Bradley was seething. "You do _not_ ignore your King." Bradley growled.

"You're using your King roll to make yourself seem like some superior being, but your not. You're being petty because I'm not listen to your crap." Some of the other students gasped turning to Bradley for his reaction. Rei wasn't surprised when his eyes started to glow a pale yellow. "Rei, you're really starting to piss me off."

"Bradley I don't know if that's a smart idea. Rei was king in high school as well."

"So what, he's the Jack now, he's weaker than me."

"He's a year younger than you. You've never seen him fight you just know he got the Jack position in his first year here. He's obviously somewhat strong."

Bradley just ignored the other student's comments and turned back to Rei. "Tell you what, let's duke it out in the courtyard. If you beat me, you become King." Rei shook his head. "I could care less about Royal titles. I'm not trying to fight you." Bradley smirked. "Then it just looks like I'll have to beat you up." Rei grimaced looking at the floor. He didn't like fighting for reasons like this. If he ever fought someone it was when he was challenged at Wellston or...something else. Even so, he may not like to fight people like this but he wasn't going to just let himself get beaten.

"Fine."

Bradley sneered pushing past the other. "Courtyard in five." Rei huffed standing in the doorway for a moment. He really didn't want to fight Bradley. For one, he had no idea how strong Bradley was and two he just wasn't in the mood. That superhero comment from Arlo really hurt especially since he...knew people that were superheros. And he was still down about Tyice. He didn't know the guy at all but he was a good person. Regardless of what the news said Rei had suspicions on what happened to the superhero. 

Deciding to just get this over with Rei turned and left the room with heavy feet. ' _I'm so gonna get beat_.' Rei glanced down at his hands with a frown. He knew he was strong, but even if he was King in high school this was college, a whole new ball field. There were even current students at the high school that could beat him, Arlo could probably beat him now, but he had yet to request their rematch. 

When Rei walked into the courtyard there was already half the student body standing before him. "Ready to get your ass beat?!" Bradley shouted cracking his knuckled. Rei bit his tongue in his mouth and stayed quiet simply activating his ability. Bradley laughed loudly before charging at him. Rei flinched quickly moving out of the way of Bradley's fist. ' _He's fast, but I don't think that's his ability_.' Rei was experienced in hand to hand combat and wouldn't exactly use his ability right away in a fight. 

That usually ticked Arlo off.

Rei suppressed his laugh dodging another punch thrown at him before grabbing the arm tightly. Bradley growled at him before Rei used that arm to throw the other behind him to the ground. Bradley hit the ground hard huffing as he stood back up. "That's a bitch move." Rei went to move but found he couldn't move his left foot. A yelp escaped him as he bent back to avoid Bradley's kick. ' _So he can freeze one part of the body_?' Rei hummed before using his other foot to swipe beneath Bradley's knocking him to the ground again.

"Is Bradley loosing?"

"I told him Rei was strong."

Bradley growled freezing Rei's other foot before grabbing the previously frozen one. Rei yelped when Bradley repeated the move Rei had done to him and his back hit the ground. Hopping back up Rei blocked the next kick with his arm hearing a sharp crack. "What the hell? Is your arm made out of steel?" Bradley shouted holding his leg. ' _Oh I thought that was me_.' Rei chuckled at his own confusion before taking the chance to knock Bradley down once more. Bradley hit the ground still cradling his leg. 

"I think Rei just won!"

"Holy shit!"

Rei breathed heavily before approaching Bradley who held his hand out. "Stop, don't you know not to hit someone while they're down!" Rei looked sadly at Bradley and nodded. "I wasn't going to hit you." He said before offering his hand. "I think we're done." Bradley looked to Rei then to hit hand before growling. "We're done, but I'll be coming for your ass Rei!" Bradley, being petty got up on his own and limped away into the whispering crowd. Rei looked down at the ground and sighed. 

' _Great, now I have two people trying to kill me_.'


	9. Chapter 9

Rei: Why do I piss off people so much?

Arlo arched an eyebrow before typing his response.

: I pretty sure you secretly enjoy it, why?

Rei: Pissed off the King and ended up fighting with him...

: Wow, good job. 

: Did you win?

Rei: Yeah, I feel bad though because I didn't want to fight him but he insisted on fighting and wagered his title and then I won...

: Well that's on him.

Rei: I guess...

Rei: Whatre you up to?

: Reading.

Rei: ooo! I was trying to read a little bit ago but got bored :p

: I can tell

Rei: >:(

: Oh by the way, are you free later today?

Rei: Whyyyy?

: Remi is trying to drag me to the mall

Rei: XD

Rei: Figures, but alright I'll come. Are you trying to get right after you get out?

: Well she was thinking of stopping for a snack.

Rei: Woaba Boba?

: Sounds fine to me.

Rei: Yay! I'll talk to Remi about it later and we can meet up somewhere.

: Okay.

"Arlo." The blonde looked up to find Seraphina taking a seat in front of him. "Did I say you could sit there?" Sera smirked, "no, but I'm going to." Arlo huffed simply returning to his book. "I don't ever see you in the library, what's the special occasion?" Arlo sighed closing the book when he realized she was just gonna keep talking. "It's quiet in here. Or it was until you showed up." Sera stuck her tongue out at him before chuckling. "Makes sense, but here you are complaining about me not letting you read and you were on your phone seconds ago." 

Arlo shrugged, "So?" The girl sighed resting her elbows on the table. "I'll make this point again. You never smile but recently I've seen you smiling at your phone a lot." Something seemed to click in Sera's mind because she suddenly sat up with a smirk. "You've got a crush." Arlo looked at her incredulously. "No I do not." Seraphina's smirk only widened as she quickly snatched Arlo's phone. "Uh, give that back." Arlo said with a growing glare. "Now let's see, who do you have a crush on?" Arlo stood clenching his fist on the desk. "Seraphina."

"Wow, I can't believe you don't have a password."

"Seraphina." Arlo growled finally drawing the attention of the purple haired girl. "See that, you're getting defensive over it. Which only proves my point," she said as she handed the phone back to Arlo, "that you have a crush on Rei." Arlo looked down at his phone to see she had opened his messages. At least she had the decency to not read them but his last message was obviously to Rei and she had made the connection off of that. "If it makes you feel better, I don't even know who that is." Sera shrugged. Arlo huffed shoving his phone in his pocket.

"I do not have a crush on Rei." Seraphina just smiled as she stood. "Keep telling yourself that." She said before walking away through some book shelves. Arlo stared at his book beginning to pick it up again when his thoughts interrupted him. ' _A crush on Rei, that's stupid_." The blonde leaned back in his seat crossing his arms. ' _I mean, of course I like him. He's been my friend since I entered Wellston. Plus, he's a great person with not a lot of dislikable qualities. He's kind, he's caring, he puts others first. I like that about him. I like his kindness, his smile, his laugh, his eyes-'_ A dark red blush creeped onto Arlo's face. ' _Because they make him seem more friendly! Not because I think he's cute or anything._ ' The blonde shook his head with a sigh.

: This school is annoying.

Rei: Is it now?

: Yes, every single person in this school is annoying

Rei: Can't argue with you there

: Not gonna stand up for your sister?

Rei: Everyone can be annoying. She can, I can, even you can

: I'm hurt

Rei: I didn't mean it like that!

: I know, calm down

Rei: You can't play with my emotions like that DX

: -_-

Rei: Ouch :P

: Shut up, I just need to get out of here

Rei: Well, lucky you, you get to see me in a few hours. 

: ...

: You're existence confuses me

Rei: how so??

: Your general presence is annoying but that thought of anything bad happening to you upsets me

Arlo's fingers froze at the small confession. It was true, he often times thought that Rei was annoying, but just the slightest though of him getting hurt in any way made him want to cry. Arlo had a mini panic when Rei didn't respond right away. Thinking he probably messed everything up he was about to put his phone away when it buzzed.

Rei: Awwwwwwwwww! >///<

: Calm down

Rei: That's so sweet! I'm gonna cry

: Please don't, I'll smack you if you cry

Rei: You wouldn't

: Wanna bet

Rei: XDDDD

Rei: You sir have just made my day :D

: Well isn't that great

Rei: yesss, and now I'm gonna be all smiles for the rest of the day

Rei: My classmates might think I'm insane but who cares ;p

Arlo shook his head with a small smile on his face. He caught himself lifting a hand to touch his mouth. He did smile a lot when talking to Rei, and smiling wasn't something he did regularly. Deciding to ignore it, he put his book to the side and just continued to type away. 


	10. Chapter 10

A crush on Rei?

That was ridiculous.

Arlo chewed on his lip leaning against the school gate. 

Rei was a special person to him of course, he couldn't deny that. There were very few people who could actually weasel their way into Arlo's heart. Few people he allowed to hug him or tease him in the way Rei did. So there was obviously something going on there. But a crush? Rei was three years older than him, an adult. He was working to get a job and do something important with his life, and Arlo was still in high school. Sure, Rei made a lot of time for him and always looked happy to see him, but he was sure he was a burden to the older sometimes.

The blonde sighed crossing his arms. He was overthinking this. He already knew he didn't have a crush on Rei so why was he thinking like this? Would Rei even like him back? Rei has a history of liking mostly everyone he met. He was friendly with so many people there was no wavy arlo was an exception. 

"Something on your mind?" Remi's voice broke Arlo from his thoughts and he turned to the pinkette. "Just something Seraphina said earlier." Remi smirked causing Arlo to arch an eyebrow. "Oh, about your crush on Rei-Rei?" Arlo jolted staring at Remi with wide eyes. "Well that was a strong reaction." Remi giggled. "I do not, have a crush on your brother." Arlo glared. "Because I totally believe you. C'mon Arlo! I see how you two act." Arlo hummed slightly interested. "You don't look at anyone like you look at Rei. You smile when you talk to you, and you laugh! He makes you happy and you know it." 

Arlo huffed turning away from the younger. "And I see how he looks at you." Arlo looked down at the ground at Remi's Words. Rei didn't like him like that, he was sure of it. "He's usually so confident and has this relaxed air to him, but around you he gets so flustered. He stumbles over his words and gets a little shy because he likes you. He loves making plans with you and gets so happy every time your name shows up on his phone. Arlo don't you see, you two like he each other!"

Arlo's eyes were wide as a silver car pulled in front of them. "Stop talking his ear of Rem he looks miserable." Arlo's head shot up to face Rei's smiling face. That damn smile. Rei's golden eyes met his own blue eyes and he titled his head with the cutest laugh. ' _Stop it_.' Arlo gritted his teeth, his fist balling at his side.

"You guys getting in or not?" Rei chuckled sitting back in his seat.

' _Stop making me like you.'_

Arlo took a deep breath slipping his eyes shut for a moment before opening them and meeting Rei's once again. "Shot gun." Arlo muttered slipping into the front seat. "What?! That's not fair!" Remi cried opening the back. "Rei move your guitar!" Rei practically screeched turning around in his seat. "I left it in my car again!" Arlo chuckled before stopping himself. ' _Stop it_.' Remi giggled propping the guitar in the other seat safely. "I see you're sticking with acoustic for the third week in a row. There a reason for that?" Rei stiffened. "I'm...doing something." Arlo hummed. "Like what?" Rei turned to him before sighing and starting the car. "It's nothing." 

Arlo narrowed his eyes at the greenette who flashed him a small smile as they drove. "What were you planning at doing in the mall Rem?" Rei asked. "Hmm, I was thinking we could look around the new shops, maybe stop at the arcade?" Arlo hummed looking to the older male who just smiled. "Sounds fun, what about you arlo?" The blonde sighed leaning into the seat. "I was thinking of stopping by that cheesecake place." Rei smiles brightly leaning forward in his seat. "That place is so good! I love there lemon meringue cheesecake and the one with strawberry drizzled on top." Arlo smiled as Rei became a ball of excitement and shook his head. "I prefer the classic cheesecake."

"Oh that's really good too! You can't go wrong with a good classic." Rei snickered. Remi giggles from the back not wanting to interrupt the two. Arlo allowed the small smile in his face to stay as he leaned against the window enjoying the warmth. "We could actually stop for ice cream after the mall if you guys want. It's the right weather for it." Rei suggested. "Ooo! The mall and ice cream, sounds like a good time to me!" Remi cheered. Rei and Arlo shared a smile one that made Arlo's heart pound in his chest.

When they reached the mall Remi immediately rushed in saying they would go to the arcade first. Rei and Arlo said they'd catch up as they laugh behind her. They were silent as they walked into the mall until Rei spoke. "I meant what I said earlier." Arlo hummed turning to the older. Rei had a small smile on his face, not a sad one but not completely happy either. "It really did make my day, what you said." The blonde huffed. "Had a bad day?" Rei sighed, "you could say that." Arlo nodded crossing his arms. "Well I meant what I said as well. While you annoy the crap out of me most of the time, you are legally not allowed to get hurt in any way or you'll have to answer to me."

Arlo smirked as Rei stared at him with wide eyes. "I'm, glad to hear that." Arlo nodded walking in front of Rei. "So you have to promise to keep yourself safe alright?" Arlo asked not seeing the tears welling up in Rei's eyes. "Yeah... I promise." Rei mumbled wiping his eyes quickly. "Shall we catch up with Rem?" Rei asked joining Arlo's side again. Arlo nodded before the two made their way into the arcade unaware that Remi had been watching the whole time.


	11. Chapter 11

"My mouth is on fire."

"It's not my fault you got the spiny nachos."

"They looked cool okay!"

"This game is stupid."

Arlo huffed at the game over screen and looked over to Rei who was somehow still playing. "I didn't even get the choice of spicy nachos. I got a chili dog though." Rei smirked, "my Characters mouth is literally on fire dude, that's crazy!" Arlo chuckled at Rei's amusement. "Like a little kid." He mumbled. "Hey!" Rei exclaimed swatting at the blonde. Arlo halfheartedly snacked Rei's arm causing him to lose the game. "You-!" Arlo squeaked...he squeaked, when Rei turned around and grabbed him around the waist. "You loser, you made me lose the game." Arlo squirmed swinging at the boy behind him in an attempt to break free.

"Let go of me!"

Rei smirked moving his fingers and causing the younger to stiffen up. "Rei, I'll kick your ass right here and now. Don't you dare." While Rei laughed and was tempted to continue with the tickle he reluctantly let go of the other who glared at him. "Are you two done, cause I'm getting hungry." Remi smirked from the wall moving Arlo's glare from Rei to herself. "Where do you want to eat?" Rei asked. "That cheesecake place Arlo mentioned, they serve dinner as well and it sounds pretty good about now." Arlo hummed in agreement. "Soooo let's go there." Once again Rei's enthusiasm caused Arlo to smile.

"Have any idea what you guys are getting?" Remi asked as they walked. "Probably a steak." Arlo arched an eyebrow. "You always get steak." Rei shrugged, "I like steak, what can I say?" Remi laughed shaking her head. As they walked into the restaurant her eyes widened before a smirk fell on her face. "Seraphina!" Arlo's whole body locked up getting a stare from Rei. "What are you doing here?" Sera arched an eyebrow at the pinkette. "I was going to grab some food and go." Her eyes moved from Remi to Arlo then to the greenette next to him and back to Remi who wiggles her eyebrows. A smirk formed on Seraphina's face before she spoke. 

"You can eat with us, would that be alright?" Remi asked turning back toward the boys. "It's fine with me." Rei said waving a hand. "I could care less." Arlo added stiffly. "Or we could get our own table and leave you two be." Seraphina suggested. Arlo glared missing how Rei's face turned red, "I mean, that works too." Rei mumbled. "Great, were gonna grab a table, I'll meet back up with you guys before we leave." Remi smiled waving to the boys before her and Sera walked off giggling.

"I guess we're on our own?" Rei chuckled. "Mm, does Remi even have money?" Arlo huffed. Rei shrugged before gesturing toward the tables. "If she doesn't, she knows where to find me." Arlo nodded sitting across from the older male. "You mentioned earlier that you weren't having the best day," Rei tensed haze flickering down. Arlo picked at his fingers trying to phrase the sentence while avoiding the awkwardness of it. Alas, there really was no way to say it, so he sighed. "You wanna talk about it?" Rei chewed on his lip and leaned back.

"Mostly just stress from class, it's not bad I'm just being whiny."

"And your being self deprecating."

"Huh?"

"You do that whenever something's upsetting you. You're upset, but you try and make it sound like your just complaining so that it seems like no big deal but it's not!" Arlo shocked not only Rei but himself with raising his voice. "You're like, one of the nicest, kindest...every good word in the dictionary applies to you. But your biggest flaw is pretending your emotions don't matter. You want to help other people but you don't want them to worry about you. That's not good Rei. If you're upset then tell someone, tell me! Because you're only hurting yourself by bottling it all up. If you need to talk to someone then talk to me! That's what I'm here for!" 

Arlo calmed himself when people were starting to stare and took a breath. Adjusting in his seat he reached over and grabbed the others hands. "I don't care if it's just stress. You made me promise to tell you anything, and I'm not one for sentiments, but can you promise that to me too?" Rei has fat, hot tears running down his face but as always a smile was present.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Arlo nodded. "Now help me order food because I've avtually never been here." Rei chuckled before wiping at his eyes. "Like I said...their steak is really good." Arlo smiled before taking a risk and grabbing one of Rei's hands and just...holding it. "I prefer chicken, have you had that?" Rei nodded, "they have really good grilled chicken if you like that." Arlo mentally screamed when he felt Rei's thumb brush against his hand softly while they talked. "Alright, you wanna come over by the way? I saw Jenga in the store the other day and thought of you." Rei hummed, "that'd be fun." Rei suddenly gasped his hands twitching slightly. "I could make cookies." Arlo shook his head rolling his eyes. "You're always either baking or cooking." Rei laughed, "it's fun!" Arlo chuckled squeezing Rei's hand in his. 

A few tables away Seraphina and Remi talked. "I was about to go beat him up." Sera shook her head with a sigh. "My brother can be emotional sometimes." Remi giggled. "Alright, by next week they will be together." Seraphina bet. "No, neither of them are that bold, I say two weeks." Remi added. "Twenty bucks." Sera said holding out a hand. "You're on." Remi smirked as well. "Second bet, first kiss?" Remi hummed, "two weeks after they get together." Sera bummed with a small head bob. "I actually agree. Alright, first to confess." 

"Rei, he can be shy but he's a bit bolder than Arlo. Arlo's not that adventurous." Seraphina laughed. "I actually think Arlo will pull through." Remi nodded, "alright, thirty bucks." Seraphina nodded taking Remi's hand again. "Alright, here's the big one." Remi nodded preparing herself. 

"Who tops?"

"SERA!"


	12. Chapter 12

Why was he still holding his hand?

They'd already dropped Remi off at the dorms and were on their way to Arlo's apartment, but they still held their hands together while Rei drove. ' _This is probably illegal_.' Arlo hummed, but Rei did seem more focused on driving since he only had one hand on the wheel, so he wasn't too worried about getting pulled over. Arlo yawned causing Rei to glance over at him briefly. "Tired?" He smiled. Arlo hummed resting his head against the window. "A little bit." Rei chuckles turning back to the road. "I am going the right way right? It's been a while." Arlo nodded before pointing to a driveway. "It's right there." 

Rei parked his car under a tree before turning it off. He rubbed at his eyes a little before giving Arlo a small smile. ' _Hmph, he is pretty cute_.' Arlo smirked to himself before letting go of Rei's hand. "Thanks for the dinner by the way. You didn't have to pay." He said as he grabbed his bag from the back. "It's no problem really." Rei replied before following Arlo to the apartments. "Do you want to play Jenga or just watch a movie?" Arlo asked as he unlocked the door. "Whatever you wanna do." 

Arlo huffed setting his key on a counter. "I asked what you wanted to do." 

"It's your house."

"We could do this all night."

Rei giggled.

He...giggled.

Arlo's face turned bright red and he turned away from the greenette. "I'm gonna go grab blankets. Figure out something to do." He states before walking through the house. Rei shook his head laughing to himself. Arlo was something else sometimes.

Rei hummer looking around the house as he walked away from the door. 'Man, he already has an apartment and here I am twenty one still living with my parents.' A slightly pitiful sigh fell from his lips as Arlo entered the room again. "I assume you wanted the yellow one." Arlo said tossing the blanket to the other. "Oh you know me so well." Rei smirked. "Well I've had to deal with you for all these years. You'd think I'd learn a thing or two." Arlo smirked at Rei's pout. "So what are we doing?" Arlo asked again. "How about we play Jenga while watching a movie."

Rei suggested. "Oh why didn't we think of that." Arlo muttered. Rei shrugged patting Arlo on the shoulder before heading to the couch. Arlo shook his head grabbing the game box while Rei picked out a movie. While heading over to the couch he hummed. "Hey Rei." The older male hummed. "Switch." Arlo added tossing the aqua blanket on top of the other who yelped. He snatched the yellow blanket for himself with a chuckle while the other struggled to pull the blanket over his head.

"Not cool." Rei stated popping out with messed up hair. Arlo merely smirked while flopping onto the floor in front of the couch. After the wrapping the blanket around himself Rei crawled over to where Arlo was sitting and they set up the game with "UP" playing in the background. 

At some point they got distracted by the movie and just decided to watch. It was during the time Arlo allowed himself to actually think things over.

' _Maybe I do have a crush on Rei. I mean, he's been there for me ever since I met him, and he's certainly fun to hang around. He's one of the most genuine people I've met and honestly I'm pretty sure I don't deserve him. And while he may be older and possibly stronger than me, I swear if anyone hurts this precious man, there will be hell to pay. But is what Remi said true...does he like me_?"

Arlo decided to leave the topic alone for the night and instead grabbed a hold of Rei's hand again. The greenette glanced over at him and gave him a small smile again, one that made Arlo smile himself before he rested his head on his shoulder. He just really liked holding Rei's hand he realized. Rei's hands were soft and warm and gentle when he brushed his thumb against Arlo's hand. He briefly felt Rei squeeze his hand before his eyes fell closed.

By the time the credits were rolling Rei was somehow still awake but yawning every five seconds. Golden eyes glanced over to Arlo and smiled before rubbing his free hand through the blonde locks. Rei turned the T.V off briefly waiting for his vision to adjusted before picking Arlo up in his arms gently. The blanket slightly fell off the sleeping males shoulder as Rei walked through the apartment attempting to find the blonde bedroom. After quietly nudging a door open with a foot he silent celebrated upon finding the bedroom.

Carefully he set Arlo down on his bed removing the yellow blanket and replacing it with the bedsheets. The greenette hummed looking around the room for a place to put the blanket. With another yawn he decided to fold it and just leave it at the foot of the bed. Gently shutting the door behind him he walked back to the living room and pick up his phone. Blinking harshly against the bright light he sighed seeing the time. '11:15...' it wasn't a bad time, but due to Rei's almost nightly shenanigans, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep until around two. 

Unfortunately he didn't have anything to do that night so he just settled on the couch wrapping the blanket around himself again before playing on his phone. 


	13. Chapter 13

Arlo groaned stretching until his fingers touched the headboard. He looked around, when had he gotten in his bed? ' _Rei..._ ' he thoughts as he slowly pushed the covers away. Arlo took a deep breath rubbing at his eyes until he could see clearly. " _Hmm, 7:30, not bad_." There was a small bit of sunlight filtering through his curtains, just enough that it wasn't too bright but wasn't still pitch black dark in his room. With a yawn he walked out into his living room. "Rei?" He called out but revived no answer. Leaning over the back of the couch he smirked and was tempted to roll right on to the sleeping male. But he wasn't that much of an ass so he just laughed at the idea and came around the front. 

"Rei." He cooed. A smile played at his lips as he gently grabbed Rei's phone off of his chest. "Insomniac." He muttered seeing the phone was on four percent. "Learn to go to bed on time." He added. With his phone is his hand, Arlo took the chance to actually look at it. Rei's wallpaper was apparently a picture of himself, Remi, and Arlo. Arlo hummed remembering this photo. The three had gone to the park and had a picnic and Remi insisted on taking a picture with the ducks and thus this picture was born. 

Arlo set the phone down next to him before looking at Rei. 'He looks so peaceful.' He ran a hand through the fluffy green locks before pursing his lips. 'I look like creeper.' With a huff he stood on his feet and after plugging Rei's phone in he walked to the kitchen. "Rei would probably enjoy waking up to some waffles. But I only had these frozen ones from the freezer, then again I don't think he'd mind." Arlo shrugged popping two waffles in the toaster and heading back to the living room. ' _Idiot could've stolen a pillow or something, his neck will be sore_.' 

With that thought Arlo retreated to his room and grabbed one of the pillows from his bed. While he didn't understand the appeal of having three or four pillows, he enjoyed the look it gave his bed when it was made. Arriving in the living room again he carefully walked over to the couch and gently lifted Rei's head. ' _And now the pillow_.' Placing the pillow down against the arm rest, Arlo very carefully lowered Rei's head back down hoping that'd ease some of the strain on his neck.

With a satisfied hum, the blonde returned to the kitchen as the first set of waffles popped. He set those waffles aside and wrapped them in a paper towel so they'd stay warm while he made two more. Heading over to the fridge he discovered he was out of some stuff. "I'll need to go to the store." He mumbled while retrieving the bottle of orange juice. "Does Rei like orange juice?" He asked himself with a small laugh. "Known him for years and can't remember if he likes orange juice." 

With another laugh he poured two glasses and set them on the counter as he let the other two waffles continue to cook. "Time to wake the beast. Though he's probably more like a kitten actually." Arlo groaned rubbing his eyes, ' _I am such a creep_.' He thought as he walked over to the couch once more. "Rei." He called setting a hand on the others arm. Rei stirred but he didn't wake. "Rei." Arlo called holding out his name while he shook him gently. "Hmm?" He heard Rei hum. "I made waffles, if you still want them warm you'll have to get up." 

With an obviously annoyed huff, Rei slowly blinked open his eyes. Arlo frowned at the deep bags that hung under them so he ran a hand through Rei's hair again. "Well good morning sunshine." Despite his apparent grogginess, Rei softly smiled back at Arlo. With his heart melted Arlo offered, "if you want I can just bring them over here." Shaking his head Rei pushed the blanket and Arlos hand away as he sat up. Rubbing his neck in discomfort, just as Arlo expected, Rei yawned. "Mornin." He sighed speaking for the first time. Arlo nodded his head before standing up straight. "There's orange juice too." Rei nodded wincing before he stood and followed Arlo to the kitchen. 

"Sleep well?" The greenette asked rubbing his face. "Yeah, you?" Arlo smirked. "When I eventually fell asleep yes." Rei chuckled. "What kept you up?" Arlo inquired. Rei shrugged, "just couldn't sleep." Arlo nodded with a sigh as he handed Rei the waffles that just came out of the toaster. After thanking Arlo Rei sunk his teeth through both waffles at once. "You heathen." Arlo shook his head biting into his own waffles. Rei laughed rubbing his eyes once more. Arlo hummed before pointing out, "it's supposed to rain here soon." 

"Oh really?" Rei hummed turning to look out the window. "Will you be able to get home safe?" Arlo asked not trying to mask his worry. Rei nodded, "I'll be fine, I've driven in the rain before. Just give me a bit to wake up and I'll be jumping all over the place." Arlo rolled his eyes. "Oh goodie." Rei chuckled lightly hitting Arlos arm as the two talked and ate. 

Do you have to go...the words rested on Arlo's tongue. He could deny his crush for the older boy all he wanted, but he couldn't hide the fact that he wanted to spend as much time as he could with him. "Drive safe...please." Arlo muttered as the two stood at his door. "Don't worry blondie, I'll be fine." Arlo huffed at the nickname reaching over to flick Rei in the head. "Don't call me that." Rei laughed before yelling when Arlo pulled him into a hug. Arlo buried his face in Rei's neck to his the red creeping on his face. Rei, with an equally red face smiled before hugging the blonde back tightly. "I call you when I get home." He stated as he released the other.

Arlo nodded as Rei opened the door, the sound of rain filling his ears. "Later Arlo." Arlo waves to the greenette, watching to make sure he got in the car and the watching the car go down the road before he shut the door. It was quiet again and he sighed. A ping from his phone grabbed his attention and he walked to his room to grab the device from its charger.

**"Another one bites the dust."**

**"Dreemer, Another well known superhero was found dead Thursday. Authorities are keeping details private from the public, but witnesses who saw his final moments reported unusual behavior. All points lead to substance abuse. Our condolences to the family of Dreemer."**

Arlo frowned.

' _Another superhero, **dead**.'_


	14. Chapter 14

**"Another one bites the dust."**

**"Dreemer, Another well known superhero was found dead Thursday. Authorities are keeping details private from the public, but witnesses who saw his final moments reported unusual behavior. All points lead to substance abuse. Our condolences to the family of Dreemer."**

Rei frowned, ' _another one bits the dust? Seriously?_ ' He tossed his phone into the other seat before resting his head on the steering wheel. He really should've gotten more sleep. "So that's another superhero dead, and not too long after the first one too..." Rei bit his lip gently as he looked to the back seat. "How long until they come after me..."

Rei wasn't stupid, he could tell something was going on. Two superheroes dead within days of each other, that wasn't a coincidence. The authorities could blame use of illegal substances all they wanted, but to some it was very clear what was going on. Rei sighed running a hand through his messy hair before he climbed out of the car. It was still early in the morning, the sun hadn't fully risen giving Rei a nice shady, and actually kind of shady, area to park his car. "Now that I think about it, probably a bad idea to bring my car here."

The town of Lovun had a lot of crime running around. While the district was mostly comprised of low and mid tiers, there were a couple of elites running around that had a habit of causing chaos. There was a coffee shop Rei liked to visit here, it's really the only reason he ever came to Lovun, and a few weeks ago he'd heard the owner and a few staff members talking about going out of business. The owner had said a couple of elite tiers had threatened him and forced him to give them half of the businesses profits, and if this act kept up, they would surely go out of business. 

One of the staff members themselves had been an elite tier and had the guts to ask why the owner even listened to "those fools". Rei couldn't ignore the guilt he felt when the owner said he'd listen to anyone that strong, in fear they'd hurt him or his family. This isn't why Rei decided to chose this career path, no he'd started doing this about a year ago when he'd gotten his hands on a certain book. 

He had noticed the elite tiers were mostly trying to take money from people, which wasn't the worst things could be, but Rei still took into mind that families could lose everything if enough money was taken, so he decided he'd put an end to this, or at least try too. 

Rei couldn't lie, every time he "suited up" felt like the first time all over again. The nerves about doing something that was clearly illegal, and then ultimately the total badass feeling that came with it. Rei chuckled at his own thoughts before looking down at his phone once more. ' _A male with dark purple hair and several facial piercings shouldn't be too hard to find. He's only a 3.7 which isn't that big of a deal, but still big enough to traumatize some of the people he's targetting_.' 

Pocketing his phone he quietly slipped through an alleyway avoiding any objects that might make a sudden noise. He frowned shielding his eyes from the rising sun as he stuck to the shadows. He didn't usually do this stuff in the morning, too risky, but this had come up so suddenly that he felt like he just had to go. Also he didn't have anything else to do and didn't wanna bother Arlo more than he probably already was so...

The greenette shook his head. He was in his own head too much, and that could be very dangerous. 

"HEY!"

His ears perked up when he heard shouting coming from a few blocks ahead of him. Quietly, but quickly running over to the area he stayed behind a wall and peered out from behind into the surprisingly dark alley. 

"I told you last week that if you didn't have the money by today you'd have to bring double, and here you are WITH NO MONEY!" Whoever this male was screaming at was cowering against the wall. Rei frowned leaning out a bit more to look at the victim. The kid had to be no older than fifteen or sixteen. A small glare formed on Rei's face as he slowly moved closer to the scene. "I-I'm sorry! I don't have a job and I only get an allowance once a month a-and-"

"You think I give a f*ck!"

The kid covered his face as the male swung an obviously broken beer bottle down at his head. Rei's clenched his jaw and using his ability to move faster, he grabbed the mans arm. This man, clearly bewildered, whipped his head around to look at Rei. "And who the hell do you think you are!" The man, who was obviously drunk, let's call him drunko, swung his fist toward Rei. But due to his intoxicated state, Rei barely had to move an inch to avoid the punch. Still holding the mans other fist he tightened his hold slighty. "Someone who doesn't appreciate you picking on this kid." 

Drunko, looked back and forth between the kid and Rei with a sneer. "Ohhhh, you're one of those **vigilantes** aren'tcha?" Drunko chuckled bouncing up and down before he looked at Rei. "What are ya gonna do to me, me vigilante?" Rei huffed forcing the mans arm around his back and grabbing the other fist from where it hovered in the air. "Get you away from this kid." Drunko glared puffing his bottom lip out. "You're no fun are ya?"

"Oh I'm plenty of fun, just didn't get much sleep last night, otherwise you'd probably hate me with how much I'd talk your ear off." Rei chuckled. This Drunko clearly had enough of Rei's talking and his eyes began to glow. "Nice try but I won't go down that easily." Rei knew expected the incoming attack and let go of one of the mans arms to block to beam of wood that suddenly shot out of the ground. "What the how did you-" 

Rei stopped listening when he saw something glint in the mans pocket. Drunko, noticing this, smirk drawing it out in his free hand. "Oh are you interested? I could show you where to find i-" The man was cut off as Rei delivered a blow to his neck that would render him unconscious for a bit. "I'm usually a lot nicer about things, but it's too early." He said to the kid who for some reason hadn't left yet. Kneeling down next to the unconscious Drunko he pulled out a syringe from his pocket. Rei hummed examining it before a logo on the base of it caught his attention.

"What is it?" The kid asked. Rei turned to him before looking back at the syringe. "Probably some drug, that's probably why he was acting so weird." Rei narrowed his eyes at the liquid in the syringe, he'd have to take this to someone he trusted to have it looked at. Pocketing it for now, he crouched down near the shaking kid and held out a hand.

"Word of advice, when a creepy man comes up to you scream and run to the nearest populated place." Rei accompanied his words with a smile, despite the fact the kid couldn't exactly see it, well he could see it in his eyes at least. "Make sure you go report this drunkard, okay?" The kid stiffly chuckled before taking Rei's hand and standing up. "Thank you, mister. Hey! You're X-Static right? The superhero?!" The kid said excitedly a bright smile lighting up his face

Rei smirked giving the kid a two fingered salute, a spark of lightning showing on his fingers, before he disappeared as quickly as a flash of lightning. 


	15. Chapter 15

Brat: Meet me at that coffee shop in like, ten minutes

:Why?

Brat: we need to talk

Rei sighed setting his head against his steering wheel. ' _I literally just got back in my car_.' After making sure that kid had safely left the alleyway and authorities had come to drag the drunkard away, Rei was ready to go home and take a nap. ' _But no Kuyo just has something to say doesn't he_?" Rei huffed hopping out of his car and throwing a hoodie over his outfit making sure to tuck the mask area around his neck. ' _I could just not go, Kuyo hates me anyway so I don't know why he still insist on speaking to me_.'

Rei sighed running a hand through his messy hair before he felt his phone buzz. He was almost ready to curse Kuyo out and tell him off when he saw it was just Arlo. 

Forky: you home?

: nah stopped for coffee, but the weather is clearer over here so I should be fine

Forky: just checking

Rei smirked. Arlo could be so shy sometimes. Nonetheless, he did like it whenever Arlo showed that he actually gave a care about him. 

Deciding, it wasn't the smartest idea to continue to stand in this alleyway Rei finally walked out onto the streets. He had been planning to get a coffee afterward anyway but with Kuyo, that made the experience like ten time less enjoyable. He didn't exactly know why he still had Kuyo's number, or why he even had it in the first place. He just never happened to delete it, and was now regretting that because Kuyo seemed to randomly remember that Rei existed and would text him either the most annoying or aggravating things as possible. 

' _I should just delete the number_." Rei contemplated doing that, but he would probably feel bad for doing that so he just decided "screw it" and left it alone. 

When the bell to the coffee shop rang above his head the owner had immediately turned to him with a huge smile. "Rei, why it's not your usual day. Special occasion?" Rei smiled, Seymor the happy coffe shop owner always made him smile. "No I'm meeting...a person." Rei rolled his eyes as he leaned against the bar as he spoke with Seymor. "What's with the hesitation, are you secretly meeting with an alien?" Rei chuckled, "could fool me." As the two continued to talk the door rang once more and Rei turned with an exasperated sigh.

"You're early." He commented. Kuyo huffed picking some leaves out of his long blue hair. "Like you're one to talk." Rei shrugged crossing his arms. "I was already in the area." He blurted without thinking. "You were?" Kuyo and Seymor asked at the same time. Rei gulped, finger nails pressing into his arms where they were folded. "I just left a friends house." Rei muttered trying to hide to shake in his voice. "Uh huh...welp. Two coffees!" Seymor nodded before turning to Rei. "The usual?" Rei nodded. "I'll have that one." Kuyo had pointed to something he couldn't pronounce and it made Rei chuckle. 

"You're a regular here?" Kuyo asked. "They have great coffee." Rei shrugged ignoring the stare he got from Kuyo. "Here ya go." Seymor said placing the two cups on the counter. "I'm not paying for yours." Rei grumbled as he paid for his own and then walked over to the door. "I didn't expect you to." Kuyo scoffed paying for his as well. "Go outside, we're taking a walk." Rei groaned as the demanding tone in Kuyo's voice and at the fact they'd be walking.

"Stop whining like a fatass, you're fit enough to walk." Kuyo hummed as the two left the coffee shop. "You're as rude as ever." Rei commented. "How? I just called you fit!" Kuyo glared. Rei rolled his eyes sipping at his coffee. "It's cold out here, why did you want to walk?" Kuyo groaned, throwing knives at Rei. "Will you stop complaining?" Rei hummed with a smirk. "I live to annoy you, you signed up for this." Kuyo huffed but didn't answer. It was quiet for a moment until Kuyo spoke up again. "So I have no doubt you've seen the news." Rei hummed, "I don't know about that. I don't like to wake up to depression."

Kuyo rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure I believe you." Rei didn't respond, just kind of staring across the rode as cars went by. "Okay let me put it this way. I'm sure you've seen the vigilante's dying." Rei's reaction was an answer itself. His shoulders had tense and his grip on the coffee cup increased enough to almost break it. "Of course, they're famous people dying. Everyone knows." 

"Who you think is next?"

"Kuyo!"

Kuyo put his hands up, "I'm just asking. With them dropping like flies I'm wondering which is next." Rei glared, something he really only did around Bradley. "First off, they're not dropping like flies, only two have died." Kuyo, now thoroughly annoyed stopped walking which over course caused Rei to do the same. "Stop playing dumb, you and I both know what's going on." Rei sighed tilting his head toward the sky. "Yeah that they're being killed, I thought it was obvious." Kuyo restrained a scream of frustration as he chuckled his coffee cup into a nearby trashcan.

"You finished already?"

"Yes your annoyingness made me have to take giant gulps every two seconds." Rei smirked, "funny, I'd say you're the reason I'm drinking mine slower." 

"I'm gonna strangle you."

"As I've said before, you'd do that anyway."

Kuyo clenched his hands, he could do it, he could do it and no one would know. "But back on topic, why do you care so much about superhero's dying. Not like you like them or support them or anything." Rei continued. "I asked who do you think is next?" Kuyo stated once again. Rei shrugged, "I dunno, I don't keep up with that kind of stuff."

"You think it's you?"

"I'm not a vigilante."

"Let me rephrase that. You think the "superhero" X-Static is next?"

Rei clenched his jaw trying to stay ahead of Kuyo so he wouldn't see. "Which one is that again?"

"The one with the lightning ability. Who, also is common around here in Lovun, has green hair that hey, kind of looks like yours and what do you know the name X-Static suddenly reminds me of you." Rei stopped walking once again. "Why are you throwing you're life away, what you're doing is pointless?" 

"No it's not."

Kuyo glared marching around in front of Rei to look him directly in the eye. "The same thing that happened at Wellston is gonna happen here. As soon as you leave everything will fall apart." Rei glared as well pushing Kuyo out of his face. "There's a difference this time. I'm not alone, I have people who have my back and I'm not the only one trying to make a difference around here."

"Then what happens to this town when you're gone."

"Someone else picks it up."

"Who's picking up Wellston right now?"

"Will you stop bringing Wellston up!" Rei shouted. "I am one person and I did my best." Kuyo scoffed. "If you did your best then Arlo would've followed right after you." Rei flinched, he knew that part was true. "Arlo has different views than me, and I left the school in shambles. I know that, alright..." Kuyo hummed crossing his arms. "And I commend Arlo for being able to fix what I broke." 

"Then why are you doing this?"

"It could've worked Kuyo, I went about things the wrong way, and I'm trying to fix it." Kuyo gritted his teeth. "If you wanna help, be my damn guest." Rei grumbled tossing the forgotten coffee in the trash and spinning on his heel to head back to his car. Kuyo huffed , "don't get yourself killed Rei."


	16. Chapter 16

"The audacity of that woman impresses me every time." Arlo huffed. "Does she thing she's the only teacher? I have other school work given to me and don't have time for your fifteen papers all due by the next day." Rei chuckled softly patting Arlo on the back. Arlo sighed blowing a piece of hair out of his face. He'd had a relatively stressful day and just wanted to see Rei.

The felt weird to say.

He needed a break. When he'd gotten out of class he'd messaged Rei asking if the older was free and this is how they ended up on a walk in the park. It wasn't took cold outside, the breeze that was blowing was gentle and lightly tousled their hair with each gust. Arlo liked talking to Rei. Because he didn't talk over him or ever try to interrupt, he just listened. Yeah he'd laugh or smile occasionally and sometimes tease if Arlo stumbled over his words, but it was always pleasant to talk to Rei. 

"You think that's bad. Mrs. Reynolds gave us a project on the first week of school and on the day that was due, she gave us another one." Arlo shook his head. "You see, I'd end up fighting her if she did that to me." Arlo smiled, he could get used to this. "Oh I've been meaning to ask you. What is it your trying to learn on the guitar?" Rei hummed turning to the blonde. "Uh...I don't know, mostly some tricky chords I've been having trouble with." Arlo hummed nodding slowly. "You ever thought of writing your own song?" Rei laughed dismissing the question. "No, for one that would require me to sing and I can't sing."

Arlo smirked, "aw come on. You can do everything perfectly but can't sing?" Rei rolled his eyes pushing Arlo slightly. "I'm not perfect at everything. And no, I sound like a pig getting ran over or something." Arlo chuckled lightly. "Well no one said you had to sing, just that you had to write a song." Rei smirked, "and what, you would sing?" Arlo's face turned bright red. "There is nothing in the world that would get me to sing." Rei laughed, "not even for me??" Arlo turned away not answering the question.

Rei smiled shaking his head. "Seriously though, I have thought about it. I've experimented with some notes here and there but nothing big." Arlo raised his eyebrow, "could you play it?" Rei gave him a soft glare, Arlo was learning that Rei really didn't like playing in front of people and always refused to play for someone, but with Arlo it seemed he always reluctantly said yes.

One of the reasons they were in the park is because Rei had already been here practicing in the same spot as yesterday. The older boy had offered to come pick Arlo up, but he'd refused as he one wanted to catch Rei practicing again, and two he didn't want to make Rei leave just to get him.

"I'd have to grab my guitar...it's in the car." Arlo nodded. "Your usual spot isn't far from here I could go ahead and walk there while you grab _your_ guitar." Arlo smirked accentuating the "your" watching Rei pale. "The schools guitar, the one I am borrowing." He mumbled quickly. "I'm gonna go grab it." He added before breaking away from the blonde. Arlo shook his head rubbing his arms absentmindedly. 

On his way back to the spot he found two boys probably his age sitting on a picnic blanket. For some reason he couldn't help but stare. He'd like to have that one day. With slightly pink cheeks, he shook the though from his head and walked through the trees before sitting down. Only a few moments later Rei joined him once more with a slightly peeved look to his face, but he'd get over it. "Where was your car in a bush or something?" Arlo commented. Rei made a slightly confused face before brushing a hand through his hair with a soft "oh" as leaves fell out of his hair. 

Arlo shook his head with a chuckle as Rei sat down next to him. The blonde smirked, there were still a lot of leaves in his hair that his hand must of missed. Arlo brought a hand up about to brush the leaves away but caught himself and brought it back to himself. "It's nothing impressive like I said." Rei pointed out as he positioned his fingers. Arlo could see the shaking in Rei's fingers as he softly played a g, then a c then some other notes that Arlo didn't know. Like the last time he heard Rei play, the sound was strained because Arlo could see the greenette was nervous.

So taking a deep breath, he lifted his hand once more and softly plucked one of the leaves from Rei's hair. Rei tensed slightly, but continued to play, the sound becoming a little clearer. Arlo smiled, as he carded his fingers through the others hair gently removing the leaves and smiling as with each leaf the sound of the guitar became clearer. Eventually he was just running his hand though the green strands, but neither of them really minded. They were just sitting in each others presence with the sound of the guitar around them and a gentle breeze in the air. 

Briefly, Arlo thought back to those two on the blanket. He wanted that. He wanted that with Rei. He wanted to...he wanted to.

Arlo bit his lip.

Rei would never be his and he knew that. But he'd always be here, and they could do this for as long as they wanted to. Arlo could listen to that guitar for hours and never get bored of it. He could sit he running his hands though Rei's hair and never get bored of it. He could talk to Rei or let Rei talk his ear off. No matter what, as long as it was with Rei, he'd do anything. 

So when Rei stopped playing a turned to him with a small smile in his face, Arlo couldn't resist throwing his arms around the other and just holding him. A smile fell on his face when he felt Rei hug him back. He swore he could still hear the guitar playing in his head as the two hugged.

Moments like this, he never wanted to end. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Come onnnn!" Aro groaned as Rei cheerfully pulled him along. "Why are we doing this, it's like, eleven at night, you're gonna get in trouble." Rei huffed, "oh please, everyone does this every once in a while. We'll be fine, just relax." Arlo was anything but relaxed as Rei pulled him through the glass doors. The smell of chlorine hit his nose and his face wrinkled. "How much chlorine do they dump into this place?" He mumbled. "They actually just cleaned it and stuff, that's why the smell is so strong." Rei explained. ' _Well at least it's clean_.' Arlo hummed. "You said it was heated right?" He asked as Rei threw their bags on one of the nearby chairs. Rei chuckled shaking his head. "No, I said there was a hot tub. You had asked if it was indoor." 

Arlo glared knowing the greenette was right. "If it's too cold for your old bones then just hop in the hot tub." Rei teased. "Did you just call me old? You're older than me!"Rei smirked patting the blonde on the head. Arlo huffed smacking Rei's hand away. "Why do you want to swim anyway? It's cold outside." Rei rolled his eyes. "Because swimming is fun, and it's a good way to exercise." Arlo hummed before he spoke under his breath. "Like you need exercise..." Rei chuckled before pulling his shirt over his head. "We won't stay here all night, I promise." Rei smiled tossing his shirt over to the chair.

Arlo shook his head with a sigh before he heard a splash. The blonde walked over to the edge of the pool as Rei popped up shaking his head slightly. "It's not that cold." The older smiled. Arlo groaned loudly turning around to toss his own shirt on the chair. Rei smirked turning away to hide it when Arlo much slower than him jumped in. The blonde came out of the water with a shout. "You asshat!" He shouted splashing Rei with a wave of _cold_ water. "I said it's not _that_ cold. Not that it wasn't cold." Rei laughed before splashing Arlo back. Arlo yelped covering his face. 

"Stop that!" He grumbled. Rei just chuckled before splashing him again. Arlo shook the water from his hair spraying it everywhere as Rei covered his own face. "Stoooop." Arlo lightly chuckled at Rei flicking water at him. When the older splashed him one more time Arlo grabbed his arm and pulled him under. The two wrestled under the water for a bit before coming back up with small gasp and chuckled. "Jerk." Rei smiled. "Stop splashing me then." Arlo smirked. Rei shook his head and the two swam over to the stairs and sat down. 

They weren't really talking, just listening to water splash against the side of the pool from when they were fighting each other. Arlo sighed resting his chin in his hand. "I had fun today." He muttered, quite enough so that just Rei could hear it, despite the fact they were the only ones there. Rei looked over to him with a soft smile before wrapping an arm around the others shoulder. "Me too." He replied bringing a small smile to the blonde's face. Arlo tried to hide is reddening face by leaning his head on Rei's shoulder but found that only made his face burn even more and when he pulled away he found Rei with slightly pink cheeks. 

Not used to this level of affection Arlo pulled away completely heading back into the water. "You alright?" Rei asked, smile turning into a face of concern. While Arlo didn't like that fact, he didn't want to admit to his very obvious affection for his predecessor so he just nodded. "Just enjoying the water." He gave as an excuse. Rei smirked with a soft huff, "so now you like it." Arlo hummed moving his hands around in the water slightly. He was about to speak again when there was a thud and the sound of keys coming toward the pool room. 

"Crap." Rei mumbled before gesturing for Arlo to follow him. The blonde complied, the two getting out of the pool and rushing over to the chairs. The glass door swung open and the two boys quickly ducked as the security guard waved his flash light around. "Hello!" The man called and Arlo threw a glare to Rei who gave him an apologetic look. "Thought I heard splashing in here." The guard seemed to be talking to himself as he started walking around to the pool. Arlo looked to Rei for some guidance and found him pointing toward the door which the guard had left wide open. "Once he get's around to the end of the chairs we book it alright?" Arlo nodded.

They watched the guard flash the flashlight across to the pool where the ripples of people just being in there could be seen. "I know you're in here." Arlo gulped pressing his lip shut to keep from yelping when Rei pushed his back to get him to move. "Go." Rei whispered nudging the other boy forward toward the door. Arlo had the brief thought, ' _the guard chose to walk all the way around to the other side of the chairs when he could've just walked right here and found us_.'

They were right at the door when the flashlight shone right over their heads. Rei sucked in a breath and Arlo froze, their bodies tense. As soon as the flashlight moved, Rei grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the doors, a soft "hey!" following after them. The two boys ran through the parking lot with wide smiles on their faces as they hopped into the car. "Go go go." Arlo chuckled as Rei started up the car and quickly pulled out of the parking lot and off campus. 

By the time they got back to Arlo's house they were a giggling mess. Rei parked the car and turned to Arlo before he busted out laughing. "We'll be fine, just relax." Arlo mocked the older boy before shaking his head. "I could kill you right now." Rei still laughed resting his head on the steering wheel and holding his stomach. "I-I mean, things could've been worse." Arlo nodded his head in agreement. He sighed holding his head which was lightly throbbing from all the laughter. "You're gonna drive me insane." He chuckled, Rei doing the same. 

"Alright, leave me alone for like a good week, I think I need a break from you." Arlo joked, of course, as he opened his door. "You couldn't do that and you know it." Rei smirked in a light tease. Arlo shook his head with a smile. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Rei smiled waving at him before Arlo shut the door and walked up to his apartment. When the door shut behind him he slid down and sat his back against it, trying to calm his racing heart.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a while before the two saw each other again. 

Not because one was avoiding the other, they were just busy. After all, they both still had school and a life to handle, they couldn't just us the spend all of their time with each other. They wish they could though. Alas, it would be about a week before they got to spend time with one another again, though, it wasn't under the best circumstances.

Arlo huffed as he checked his phone again. He'd texted Rei about an hour ago asking if he wanted to grab a drink, and had gotten no response. Which was unusual, because Rei was usually very quick to answer text messages, and if he couldn't, he would state what was keeping him busy as to not worry others. The blonde groaned pressing the call button, maybe he was being desperate, he didn't know why he wasn't leaving this alone. Normally he would've assumed that the older male was busy and would text him later, but he just wouldn't let this go.

Rei would've told him if he was busy...right?

The static on his phone dispersed replaced with a very groggy and scratchy voice. "Hello?" Arlo nearly flinched from the octave of that voice. Now, Rei voice was naturally deep, and Arlo was semi jealous of it, but it had never been that deep, or nasally, or quiet...Rei was never quiet.

"Are you alright?" Was the first thing to leave his mouth. A prominent flush covered his face, but thankfully the other wasn't there to see that.

"Yeah I'm...fine." Arlo frowned, "you sound anything but fine. What's wrong?" He heard a faint attempt to chuckle but it was replaced with a cough that through the phone sounded like it hurt. Arlo concluded that Rei was sick, and had likely been sleeping. Which is why he wasn't answering his text. Arlo inwardly flinched at that thought, he didn't mean to disturb the other. "Uh, just a bit congested, that's all." 

"Uh huh."

"Honest-" another cough. Arlo frowned listening to his friend suffer. "Do you want anything? A donut, maybe some boba? Waffles?" 

"I appreciate it. But I can't really eat right now, nothing's staying down." Arlo could practically hear the whine in his voice and it caused his heart to clench. "Have you taken medicine?" Of course Rei had taken medicine, he wasn't dumb. Arlo still wanted to ask though. "Yeah, about an hour ago, then I took a nap, and then you called." Arlo flinched once more, "yeah...sorry about that." This time Rei was able to actually laugh without being cut off by a cough. "Don't worry about, I like talking to you." Arlo wasn't sure if it was the medicine, Rei's sick state, or Rei actually talking, but that made his face warm up and he hated it.

"Would you mind if I came over?"

"I don't wanna make you sick."

"I'm sure it's fine." Arlo grumbled as he stood from his couch. Rei sighed from the other end with a quiet "suite yourself" which Arlo chuckled at. The blonde left his apartment and set forth toward Rei's own house.

While he was on the train, he was left to his thoughts. It had been a while since he'd been there, and Rei's parents were likely to be there. That wasn't an issue though, Rei's mom loved him and she was a sweetheart, and he's never met Rei's dad, but Rei never talked about him. It was likely that the dad would just ignore him, so Arlo was gonna ignore him as well. It would be weird without Remi there, because usually the three of them would play some sort of game or watch a movie and eat junk until they felt like throwing up.

Arlo smiles softly to himself. They were the only ones he had that made him feel as though he could relax. That he could have fun for once without being judge. And they were fun to be around. For a number of reasons.

When the train finally came to a stop, Arlo had to look at his phone to remember the address, it had been truly been a while. But when he came upon the pale yellow Victorian house that could almost resemble a doll house, it felt like he had just been here. A small smile settles on his face as he opened the white wooden fence and stepped into the yard just as a small Labrador came running at him. "Abel." The blonde smiled crouching down to scoop the puppy in his arms. "I'm shocked your still so small." The black pup licked at his cheek as Arlo continued toward the house. 

He assumed she had heard the barking, because soon Rei's mother opened the door with a confused look that soon broke into a smile. "Arlo!" She smiles welcome him with open arms. "Hi Mrs. Pierce." Arlo said returning the hog as he set the puppy down. He heard someone call for the puppy before it ran excitedly into the house. "What brings you here?" Arlo hummed, attention brought back to the woman in front of him. "Oh, I came to visit the sick dog who I think has more than a hit of congestion." Rei's mom laughed as she beckoned him into the house. "Glad to see someone else thinks so." She chuckled before returning to the kitchen. 

Arlo softly smiled liking how the house had an ever present scent of vanilla to it. It was warm, calm, and pleasant. It made his own home feel cold in comparison. He removed his shoes, leaving them at the front and just walked around in his socks. The house hasn't changed much since the last time he's been there, except for maybe a few pictures. Arlo always liked looking at the pictures in this house. There were a lot of pictures from when Rei was a kid, and for some reason they always made Arlo smile.

Maybe because it made him feel taller for once.

Arlo rolled his eyes before he continued past the living room. He briefly peeked in and found a man with light pink hair settled on the couch watching the T.V. He payed Arlo no mind, so the blonde gave him the same treatment and just went up the stairs. After turning around the rail of the stairs Arlo gently knocked on the door to Rei's bedroom hearing a muffled bark telling him that it was Rei who had called the puppy. 

He let himself in, Abel barking at him but staying in Rei's lap. Rei looked up at him and smile before waving. "Damn, you look like shit." Arlo commented. Rei huffed but laughed nonetheless. "What, I think it's cute." Arlo dolled his eyes settling in Rei's computer chair and turning it toward the bed. "Oh yes, the eye bags and pale skin it's totally the new look." Rei chuckled covering his mouth when he started to cough. He ran a hand through his hair before he sat up and place his back against the headboard. 

"How have you been?" Arlo shrugged, "bored. Which was the main reason I wanted to talk to you." That was a lie, the main reason was that he missed the greenette, the second reason was because he was bored. Rei hummed smiling softly. "Well I'm sorry I couldn't answer." Arlo frowned waving the other off, "I'd prefer you slept then talk to me." Rei huffed brushing a strand of hair out of his face. "Your hair is a wreck as well." Arlo pointed out. "Okay I get it, I look terrible." Rei giggled causing Arlo to do the same. "I'm just waiting for you to sneeze, you have kitten sneezes you know?"

"Yesss, and I hate them." Rei sighed. Arlo hummed, "I dunno I think they're-" he cleared his throat, "funny...I think they're funny." Rei looked at him for a moment before looking back at the bed. "Right." Arlo sighed leaning back against the chair. "Is there a movie you wanna watch? I didn't come here just to make fun of you." Rei smirked, "oh really, sure had me fooled." Arlo scoffed flicking the other on the arm. "Fine, I'll pick a movie." Rei just smiles at him as Arlo got up to go set the movie up.


	19. Chapter 19

They had settled on another Disney movie, one that Arlo hadn't seen before. It was about this girl with really long hair who was locked in a tower? He wasn't sure, Rei had a weird taste in movies. At some point he had gotten into the bed next to Rei, who had protested saying once again that he didn't want to get the younger sick, but Arlo had ignored him once more. This is how he ended up leaned back against the wall with Rei's head gently leaning on his shoulder. He wasn't sure if the older was asleep, though his slow even breaths implied he was, but he didn't mind the position.

Arlo sighed as the ending credits played before glancing down at his friend. A small smile formed as he ran a hand through Rei's green locks. Usually his fingers would just glow right through the strands of hair, but today they caught on a few tangles as Rei likely hadn't brushed his hair in a while. In fact, when was the last time Rei had showered? Not that he smelled, he just didn't have his usual smell to him. And he looked exhausted, when was the last time he slept? Or ate or drank for that matter? Arlo frowned at himself. His thoughts were those that the olders mother would have, not one of his friends.

He couldn't help it though, he was worried for his friend despite knowing it was likely just a cold. He'd have to get some food for Rei when the greenette woke up, he thought with a huff. He shuffled cautiously, being careful not to wake Rei, and got more comfortable. He felt his own eyelids growing heavy and released a yawn. Once again, he peeked at the other before making his move and slowly wrapping his arm around the others shoulders. Rei moved slightly, but didn't wake up. Arlo released a breath before tightening his hold slightly and allowing himself to follow into slumber.

When he blinked open his eyes, it was later in the day, and the smell of what he believe to be chili overpowered the vanilla. On cue, his stomach rumbled. Well, Rei's mother had always been good at cooking. She's likely the person who taught Rei, who then taught Arlo, so Arlo was grateful. Looking down at his side again he found Rei was still asleep, face buried into Arlo chest and messy green hair tickling Arlo's nose. Arlo let out an amused breath before he gently shook the other. "Rei?" He hummed chuckling when Rei shook his head with a childish whine.

"And you're three years older than me." Arlo rolled his eyes. Rei rubbed at his eyes before looking up at the blonde with wide golden eyes. Arlos breath caught in his throat as he realized just how close their faces were. His sapphire eyes flashed down to the others lips then back to his eyes before he gulped. Neither men dared to move, both just staring at one another. Ever so slowly, they inches closer, lips almost touching.

"Dinners ready!"

Both boys shouted and scrambled away from one another. Arlo held a hand over his heart before he turned to glare at the doorway. "The hell Remi?" The pinkette only giggled and winked at the blonde. "When did you get here?" Rei's voice was low and scratchy from sleep making Arlos face flush along with the realization of what had almost happened. "A few minutes ago. Mom called saying that Arlo was over and so i thought I'd visit. I also wanted to check on my brother but it seems Arlos got that taken care of."

Rei chuckled scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah..." he mumbled. "Well, as I said, dinner is ready. You losers coming or not?" Remi called as she left back down the hallway. The air in the room was tense as both boys avoiding looking at one another. Finally Arlo cleared his throat before standing, "well since we're on the topic of food. When was the last time you ate?" He asked still avoiding the others eyes. "Ah, I don't really know. I haven't been able to stomach much." Arlo shared a concerned glance with the ground before he sighed.

"Well hopefully you can stomach the chili." He said before he turned back to the other and offered his hand. Their eyes met again and caused pink to paint their cheeks. Rei smiled before taking the others hand and leading him out of the room. Their hands still tightly clasped with each other.


	20. Chapter 20

The two descended down the stairs quietly chuckling. "I smell chili!" Rei called. His voice sharply cracking and causing him to cough. "Lovely Rei, just lovely." Remi commented. "Shush." He croaked weakly slapping Remi in the arm. Arlo shook his head, "do you need any help?" He offered as he walked into the kitchen. "If you could make those two a plate that would nice. I'm scared they'd knock something over with how they are." Arlo looked back into the hallway where Rei and Remi were still going at it.

He rolled his eyes, "of course." He moved around their mother to grab to bowls when Abel came running into his legs. He smiled warmly at the puppy, quietly begging him to move so he didn't accidentally kick him. "Uh huh, think what you will!" Remi announced walking into the kitchen. "Pinkie, here." Remi huffed at the nickname before taking the bowl from Arlo. "Smells amazing mom." Rei commented, pressing a kiss to his moms cheek before thanking Arlo for the bowl. 

"Arlo dear if you wanna fix yourself a bowl and go eat with them your more than likely to." The blonde hummed looking over at Rei. "I'll be outside." Arlo nodded turning back to the pit to fix his own meal. "Thank you for getting him out of his bed Arlo." Arlo arched an eyebrow, "what do you mean?" The mother sighed setting two bowls aside. "Haven't been able to get him up for a few days. This is the first time he's left his room. I was worried it was something else, but maybe he was just lonely." Arlo remained quiet, it was hard to imagine Rei like that. The guy was always so cheery and social that Arlo couldn't see him shutting himself in his room.

"I try." Was all he said. He thanked her for the meal before walking out onto the porch. "Hey hermit, you know you have to leave your room every once in a while right?" He mumbled sitting on the steps next to the other. Rei hummed, not understanding at first, before he nodded with a sigh. "I was just...thinking about stuff. Guess I got too carried away." Arlo nodded. "Howd you get sick anyway? The only thing I can think of is when we went swimming late at night and the cold got to you. Something going around at the school?" He asked. 

Rei shrugged, "I don't really know, just woke up feeling like I was stuck under a rock. Although, it probably came from school, it's where most stuff comes from anyway." Arlo huffed in agreement. 

The two ate silently, exchanging a few words here and there, but overall staying quiet. There wasn't much to talk about, they spent most of their time together so they already knew what was going on in each others lives. "Oh yeah." Arlo began drawing the attention of the other. "The school is doing a tour for the third and fourth years. We're supposed to go to a few colleges and I'm pretty sure yours is first on the list." Rei hummed, "I'd assume, since it's the only college in wellston." Arlo nodded before continuing. 

"I'm warning you, the third year students can get pretty loud." Rei chuckled, covering his mouth in a cough. "I'm sure we can handle them. In fact, the school will probably get some of us to be tour guides." Arlo lit up, but he quickly calmed down so the other wouldn't see. It was too late though, Rei was already flashing him a shit eating grin. "Don't look at me like that." Rei laughed patting the other on the back. "Nah, I'm sure you wouldn't want me to be your tour guide. I'd embarrass you to much."

"That's true."

"Hey!"

Arlo chuckled yelping as Rei lightly smacked him in the arm. In retaliation, he threw a punch at the others arm just as light. Which was the confusing part, because Arlo didn't even hit him that hard, and yet, Rei winced like he had just full on punched him with his ability activated. "You alri-"

"I'm gonna go inside." Rei quickly stood to his feet. "I gotta pee." He chuckled before quickly retreating into the house. Arlo watched the other go before looking down at his hand. There was no way he had hit Rei that hard, maybe it's because he was sick, people's bodies tended to be highly sensitive when they were ill. Arlo frowned, Rei would tell him if he was hurt...right?


	21. Chapter 21

Rei's odd behavior left a bad taste in his mouth and he found that his appetite was suddenly gone. He huffed, because the chilly was pretty good and he had only eaten a bit out of it. With a grunt he pushed himself onto his feet before heading back in the house. "Done already?" Arlo shook his head. "Do you have like, a container I can put this in? My stomachs just acting up." Rei's mother nodded quickly going to one of the cabinets for said container. Arlo thanked her quietly before turning his head toward the stairs.

He didn't understand why Rei was acting so weird, it wasn't like him at all. Usually, Rei was very open and honest. He wasn't one to bottle emotions up, but recently, it seemed like he had become more closed off. Well, to Arlo at least. The blonde sighed before deciding he would go check on the other and made his way back up to the orders room. He gently knocked before opening the door but frowned upon finding no one in there. The soft sound of running water reminded him, however, that Rei had said he was going to the bathroom and was now in the shower.

Arlo stared at the ground. He really was stuck. He didn't know what to do about this situation, with it being so new to him. So, he decided he would confront Rei about his behavior. When he got out of the shower that is. 

Out of boredom, Arlo began to look around Rei's room. It had been a while since he last visited and there were a few changes he had yet to notice. Example A, the guitar sitting in the corner. A small smile pulled at his lips, turns out, Rei was pretty serious about the guitar thing. He ran his fingers across the strings gently, a dull twang sounding when his fingers moved away. He hummed as his eyes traveled to Rei's desk which was a mess of papers, pencils, empty coffee cups, and several textbook. _'Ah, the life of a college student._ ' He was just so excited.

Curiosity got the better of him and he randomly picked up one of the papers, his eyes skimming over the writings. A jumbled mess of what looked to be algebra problems covered the paper, along with harsh scribble lines over problems that Rei had likely gotten wrong. Must've been an old paper, considering Rei told him he was in an English major. Either that, or he was so bad at math he had to continue learning it in college. Arlo chuckled at the thought before grabbing another paper seeing notes about a work by Emily Dickinson and another over Robert Frost. Arlo furrowed his eyebrows, he would never understand poetry. And by the looks of it, neither would Rei.

He looked through a few more papers before one special one caught his eye. Buried beneath the several white papers, was a baby blue paper. Arlo lifted it up seeing words on it rather than sloppy notes. Interest peaked, he leaned against the desk and began to read.

Dear Tomorrow

You've been shining so brightly  
I'll be holding on tightly  
To the words that you said

Arlo's eyebrows rose. Was rei writing poetry? He was in a poetry class, so it made sense.

Because you took that one moment  
So much more than alone then  
We were out on our own then  
Until you took me in

Then you sat down next to me with your heart on you sleeve  
If I never would've met you then I never would believe  
Someone like you would be writing to someone like me  
Signed, Yours Truly

Arlo felt a lump form in his throat. Was this a letter to someone that hadn't been sent? Was he intruding on something that was private to Rei and Rei alone? The "yours truly" part implied that he had written it for someone, but who? Rei didn't have many girl friends, and the ones he did have had boyfriends or weren't interested in dating. As far as he knew, Rei didn't swing the other way. He shook his head, he was in this deep, he had to keep going.

Dear My Someday  
I'll keep writing you nightly  
And keep holding on tightly  
To the words that you said

Arlo had concluded that this was definitely a letter of some sort. He almost felt bad for peeping...but, something was just nagging at him. Maybe this was the reason for his odd behavior, was the person he wrote this to not returning his feels. It was strange though, he concluded. He began the letter twice, and address it to two different people. Arlos thoughts were becoming fuzzy, so he pressed on.

So proud of who you became now  
You're in a world without chains now  
You let your heart lead your brain  
How you always wanted to be

But when I'm sitting here alone I can't help but to think  
Looking back on the people that we used to be  
Why does being so free mean so far away from me?  
Signed, Yours Truly

There was emotion on this paper. The words practically jumping from the sheet and stabbing into Arlo's heart. Every word confirm what Arlo had already knows from the beginning, that Rei would never be his.

And that was okay.

"But what does that mean?" He mumbled. "Why does being so free, mean so far away from me?" He chewed on his lip trying to decipher the message this letter was sending. There were so many things confusing him. Why did Rei write this? Who was it written to?

I kept waiting around  
I kept chasing the mail  
Always lost never found  
I kept writing and dreaming till my words ran out  
And I stared at this blank page  
Until finally I wrote...

...Dear My Never  
This is my half-hearted goodbye  
The other half wants to still try  
Remembering words that you said

Now, Arlo knew that Rei could be emotional. He was so sappy all the time and was always open with his emotions. But this, these words he was reading. All he was gathering from this was heartache, and he didn't know what was causing Rei to feel like this but he wanted to help. He just didn't know how.

But I guess we let go now  
We'll be out on our own  
How you always wanted this all out  
But now I guess it's too late

But my one wish for you is that you find yourself  
Don't settle for less or for anyone else  
I pray that you dream like the dreamer I know you can be  
Signed, Yours Truly

Arlo felt like he had seen enough, his heart was racing and tears threatened to spill over his cheeks. He was going to put the paper down, until one like of words caught his eyes.

Uhhh...figure out some tune go here. Like, just some notes that would fill the space before the next part comes.

Arlo recognized Rei's note taking, having read several of them in the past, so he knew that this was directly Rei writing something for himself to remember. "A tune..." then it hit him. It was song.

" _You ever thought of writing your own song?"_

_"Seriously though, I have thought about it. I've experimented with some notes here and there but nothing big."_

_"C'mon, you can't tell me you've never thought of it before."_

_"I want to, just don't know what I'd write it about_."

Suddenly it all started making sense. How defensive Rei had been about the guitar, how he constantly insisted that he wasn't trying anything of the sort with it. But if this was a song...

He glanced back down at the paper, there were still a few words left.

Dear Tomorrow  
I still know that you might leave  
I keep holding on tightly  
To the words that you said  
Of all the things I've let go of  
And the way that I've grown up  
You're the one thing I'm sure of  
That I could never forget

Because it's impossible to fly without wind on your wings  
You're the air that I breathe and the songs that I sing  
Without you I never found much to believe  
But you taught me to be the person that I'm meant to be

He knew it was a song, but it was still addressed to someone. It had to be someone close to him, if they taught him how to be himself. His mother? His father-no. It couldn't be Remi, the tone was too sad for it to be about Remi. Maybe a high school mentor, or teacher that was no longer with him?

So maybe for once we can settle the score  
Because the road to my heart leads me straight to your door  
Through all of these years I've never been anything more

"Than your's truly." He muttered.

He jumped when the bathroom door clicked open and his eyes locked with Rei's. Rei's golden eyes flicked down to the paper in his hand, and Arlo saw the panic that quickly settled over his face. "Rei-" he turned to speak, but the bathroom door slammed shut before he could say any more.

**A:N-The song is "Yours Truly" by Paradise Fears. It's a really beautiful song and after reading through the lyrics I really thought that it fit for the two of them. I think you should give it a listen, and let me know if you liked it. Thank you for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**T:W Panic Attacks**

That's it, he was done for.

He had slammed the door shut so fast that it cause him to stumble backwards. His back collided against the wall and he fell to the floor. ' _How did he find it_?' Rei contemplated. He was sure that he had buried that paper away where no one, not even himself if he was honest, would be able to find it. It was a silly little thing he had written, but after reading it, he hated it. He wanted to tear it to shreds, and cry over what his own lyrics were telling him, but he couldn't. The crying part, yes, he still did that, but he had shoved that paper away in hopes of never looking at it again.

Because he was okay with just staying friends.

He was okay being called the "best friend."

He was.

But as he sat against the cold tile floor, he found tears rolling down his face. 

No, no he didn't want that. He wanted to be more. He wanted them to be more. 

He wanted to run into the arms of the other, pick him up and swing him around until he demanded to be put down. He wanted to cuddle close to the other to share warmth, whether they were looking at the stars, or simply watching a movie. He wanted to place a kiss on the tip of his nose just to watch him go cross-eyed, and then furiously blush while attempting to hide his face. He wanted to throw his arms around the other and hold him close, basking in the warmth of his skin and relishing in the safety he brought with him.

All thing he technically could do, but the other would only see him as a very affectionate "friend."

But now, maybe they wouldn't even be that.

Arlo had probably left, no doubt, he couldn't hear any commotion coming from his room. However, even if the blonde was somehow still out there, Rei wouldn't hear it over the ringing in his ears. He drew in a shaky gasp, as his trembling hands moved up to bury themselves in his hair. 

"Oh God..." He mumbled. Years of friendship, down the drain. Countless days of shared smiles and joyful laughter all whisked away by a small piece of paper. He wanted to shred that paper, tear it into a million pieces to represent their shattered friendship. He could imagine, Arlo's disgusted face as he realized the meaning of the lyrics, and how it was meant for him.

In a romantic way.

Maybe this would hurt less if Arlo had been the one to slam the door in his face. If he had pushed Rei down to the floor and screamed at how he never wanted to speak to the greenette again. But Arlo hadn't said anything, and he had left the house. Blissfully unaware of the turmoil going on behind the bathroom door. 

Slender fingers latched on to his green locks and pulled sharply. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't stomach the idea that Arlo wouldn't speak to him again. Wouldn't smile at him or hug him again. That Arlo would merely cast him a glance if he saw him, but no more. 

His drew in a gasp, desperately trying to catch his breath, his throat and eyes burning from the onslaught of emotions brought forth. He wanted to scream, he wanted to throw the door open and run after Arlo begging him not to leave. Because Rei couldn't handle losing him. It didn't matter if Arlo hated him now, but he didn't want the blonde to completely shut him out of his life. 

He choked on a sob, wheezing as his head started to pound to the beat of a song he had never heard. A song about a heartbreak he had never experienced, now causing him to become overwhelmed at the guilt that was eating away at him from the inside. 

In reality, he should've seen this coming. They had always been opposites. Rei was bright, optimistic, giving, ... a hero. Arlo was bitter, doubtful, but he had always been more open around Rei. Now those doors that were previously open for Rei, were likely closed, locked, and sealed shut, forbidding the greenette to ever step near them again. 

He **betrayed** him...didn't he?

Arlo had put his **trust** in Rei, and Rei had done something like that. He was the one to **blame** right? It was his **fault** that their friendship was **ruined** right? 

Yeah...yeah it was.

The pain in his chest was building to an unbearable level, and finally, he just let it out. He cried out, begging for forgiveness, screaming that it was his fault, pleading not to be left alone. Tiny pricks of pain were erupting from he back of his head, where his fingers pulled so hard that they separated strands of hair from his own head. 

He squeezed his eyes shut as the white walls of the bathroom were too bright for him, still tears slipped through, their path unbothered. He jolted sharply, someone grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. Through the ringing he heard someone tell him to breathe, and deep breath after deep breath he tried to breathe, but his lungs were on fire and he felt like their was no air left in the room. Someone tried prying his hands away from his hair but his grip was too strong. 

He kept screaming, kept begging, he didn't want to lose this friendship. _He didn't want to lose Arlo._

The ringing eventually clouded out his own screaming, and all he could hear were muffled shouts. He felt his breathing begin to slow, though his lungs still felt incredibly empty. It was okay thought, he was put out of his misery only a few moments later. His arms fell from his hair and his body limp into the warm arms of his mother

and he slept. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Slight T:W, mentioned panic attack**

Remi eyed her brother up and down. She made him a cup of hot chocolate, but he'd been sitting here for the past thirty minutes and hadn't touched it. He hadn't moved in the last thirty minutes for that matter. He just sat at the table, eyes glazed over, and body tense like a wound up spring. She sighed before coming around the table and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and she felt a few tears slip from her eyes when he didn't even react.

' _What the hell happened_?'

Remi hadn't tried contacting Arlo yet, too focused on trying to help her brother. All she knew was that Arlo had come out of Rei's room and abruptly excused himself before leaving and soon after they heard a crash and Rei screaming. She gulped softly running her hand through Rei's hair. She had been so scared, Rei never broke down like that. She always looked up to her brother, admired him for being so strong. But that look in his eyes when they busted open the bathroom door. Even their father, who never payed them much attention had been startled.

Their mother had immediately fallen to the floor and grabbed Rei by the shoulders pleading for him breathe, their father desperately trying to pull Rei's fingers away from his hair so he wouldn't hurt himself even further. Remi could only watch, horrified as her brother passed out and collapsed into their moms arms. 

And now here they were, Rei hadn't moved or spoken since he woke up and that sat him at the table. Remi figured him and Arlo had a fight or something like that. She knew how much Rei cared for Arlo, so a fight seemed like the only logical thing that could upset Rei like this. But they needed Rei to talk to them before they could ask Arlo about it. 

Remi looked up as her parents walked into the room. "Still nothing?" Her father asked. Se figured he was back to his usual dismissive self and merely shook her head receiving a hum in return. Her mother sniffed before resting a hand on Rei's shoulder. "Please baby, please just talk to us." She whispered, scared that if she spoke too loud she would startle him and he'd shut down even more. 

Remi sighed when her brother remained frozen though.

She pulled away and moved to hug her mother who was beginning to cry again. "I don't know how to help him." She whimpered. Remi glanced at her father when he moved forward and wrapped and arms around his son. "Rei I don't know what's going on, but I need you to talk to us."

Maybe it was the fact that their dad never payed them much attention, he usually acted like he didn't want anything to do with his kids. Or maybe it's because their dad expressed genuine care for once. Or maybe...it's because the last time Rei had been held by his dad was when he was a baby. Either way, that seemed to break him and he turned around and buried his face into his dads chest before sobbing.

Remi felt her mother let out a sigh of relief, while Remi stood there semi shocked. She couldn't remember their father ever hugging, let alone touching one of his kids. But she smiled, seeing how tight Rei's fingers were clutching the back of his fathers shirt and how their father was gently running a hand through his hair while he cried. Maybe he would be okay after all.

' _Fuck_ ' Arlo had gotten home that day and immediately threw himself on to his couch. 'Why the hell did I do that, why did I leave, I should've knocked on the door and told him it was okay!' Arlo growled balling his hands into fist. "Stupid stupid stupid!" He shouted pounded his fist against the couch. He groaned burying his face in his hands as he thought about the paper. "Why did I read that?" He mumbled. "It was clearly personal to Rei and I should've respected his privacy." 

Arlo sighed, Rei hadn't texted or called him since he left the house and it was starting to worry the blonde. Was Rei mad at him? Arlo didn't think he could handle Rei being mad at him. He sighed resting his chin on his hands, knowing he had made a major mistake. 

' _Why does being so free mean so far away from me_?'

Arlo still wanted to know what Rei meant when he wrote the song, and who it was written for. A part of him was jealous, it was clearly a love letter-song-thing, and Remi had claimed that Rei like him. But there was no way that the song was adressed to him, Rei would have brought it up with him right? Maybe that's why Rei never wanted to play for him or show him this song he had written, because it was for someone else.

Arlo grit his teeth before hitting the couch again. "Dammit..." He felt tears well up in his eyes. "Dammit Dammit!" If he even had a chance with Rei before, it was definitely gone. 

Rei would never be his...

and he hated that. 


	24. Chapter 24

It was a silent day for Arlo. Usually any time his day slowed down he would find himself talking to Rei or at least thinking of the greenette. And yeah, he was thinking about him, he had a crush on him for Pete's sake. Yet he still couldn't bring himself to text the other. Part of him was worried that Rei was mad at him. Arlo had gone through his stuff and found something that he was clearly not meant to find. But what was worse was feeling like he'd upset him, like he had lost Rei's trust and that truly broke him.

He sighed, sitting in the library. For a while he had played that penguin game but that only served to upset him even more. At one point he tried to text Remi to see what she was up to be she had left him on read. Which furthered his assumption that Rei was upset with him. Arlo leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He once had imagined himself and Rei owning a house together, maybe once they were both out of college. Maybe they'd get a puppy, or they'd bring Abel over there with them. Of course, those dreams had been rudely shattered when Rei's slammed that door shut. Effectively symbolizing himself cutting Arlo out of his life. 

Arlo felt the table move and opened his eyes to find Seraphina sitting across from him. "What do you want?" He wasn't in the mood to talk with Sera, especially if she was going to bring up anything about his little "crush." However, it seemed fate was on Sera's side as she asked, "what's up your butt? Get in a fight with the greeny?" How Sera knew that, Arlo didn't know. There was a chance that Remi had told her, but for one, they didn't get in a fight. And two, Remi hadn't seen or heard anything that had happened. 

"That's none of your business Seraphina. By the way, do you know why Remi's ignoring my text?" Seraphina gave him a deadpan looked, "well if you got in a fight with her brother I'm not shocked she's ignoring you." Arlo gritted his teeth barely holding back a yell, "we didn't get in fight. We're just..." Arlo trailed off not knowing how to finish his sentence. The purple haired girl frowned, "well if you're not fighting then what's the problem?"Arlo squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "Something happened, and you're trying to avoid talking about it. Arlo nothing good comes from ignoring each other."

"I know that!"

Arlo stiffened as the library glared toward him and mumbled an apology. "It's just..." he lowered his voice and shook his head once more. "It's not the right time Seraphina." He didn't say anymore before he got up from his chair and left the library.

Remi hummed as her eyes scanned over the baby blue paper. "You're really head over heels for him huh?" Rei huffed, not finding her comment to be helping at all. "I was really confused when he left in such a hurry, I thought maybe you two had kissed or something."

"Remi."

She looked up meeting her brothers gaze, "sorry. This was just so unexpected." Rei hummed blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes. "But I don't think it's bad," Remi continued. "You were unsure if Arlo returned your feelings or not. So instead of bottling them up you wrote them down on a piece of paper." She handed the paper back to Rei who almost glared at it when he took it back. "Pretty sure that still counts as bottling it up." Remi sighed before adjusting where she sat on the bed. "You two need to talk it out."

"No."

"Yes."

"Remi-"

"Ignoring him isn't going to work Rei." Her brother sighed, "I'm not trying to ignore him, but I don't exactly think he wants to talk to me right now." Remi scoffed, her hands moving as she talked, "Rei you know how Arlo is. If he had a problem with what you wrote on that paper he would've told you. But he's confused, and when he's confused o even mildly conflicted he shuts himself away. You know this." Rei kept his eyes down causing Remi to sigh. "You need to talk to him. Explain why you wrote it, and if he just wants to be friends then that's okay. You said if he didn't return your feelings you'd be alright as long as the two of you stayed friends." 

"Aren't I the older sibling, why are you lecturing me?" Remi smiled seeing just the hint of a smirk on her brother's face. "Talk to him...please." She leaned over and gave him a hug before leaving the bedroom. Rei's face fell when he looked back down at the paper. The baby blue page crinkled slightly as his grip tightened threatening to tear if any more force was added. 

Rei sighed, releasing the paper from his grip, allowing it to fall down to the bed. His golden eyes moved to his window where the sun was just beginning to set. He wasn't ready to talk to Arlo just yet, he wasn't ready to solve his own problems standing right in front of him, but for now at least he could go help some others. 


	25. Chapter 25

For once, it was hard to find Remi. It seemed like she was intentionally hiding from Arlo, and maybe she was. It was frustrating though, because Arlo needed to speak with her. Thankfully, a flash of pink appeared in front of him, and he only knew one person with that hair. "Remi!" He called and the pinkette turned. He saw flashes of anger as well as hurt cross her features which only confused him more. He approached slowly, as to not anger her anymore than she already was. 

"...hey." He paused in front of her. He wasn't used to this thick tension that hung between them. Remi didn't answer, she only looked at him. That confirmed his suspicions, Rei had to be mad at him. "You know what...Nevermind." He went to turn away but Remi caught him by the arm. He inclined his head slightly to see her behind him. "Talk to him." Arlo stiffened, how could he talk to Rei...when he didn't even know what happened in the first place. "Remi I-"

"Tell me exactly what happened, from your point of view."

Arlo swallowed before fully turning toward Remi. "I found a note-letter-a song on his desk." Remi nodded, she knew that much. "It...I think I upset him by reading it." Again, Remi nodded. "You did, but not on the way you think." The blonde stared at her, "what do you mean." This time, Remi shook her head. "You need to talk to him. This is between the two of you." Arlo sighed and shook his head, which formed a frown on Remi's face. "Why not?"

"I just...I can't." Remi huffed, crossing her arms as well. "Why?" Arlo glared, "repeatedly asking why won't give you an answer." Remi was glaring now as well, and a small crowd was forming around the king and queen. One last time Remi asked through gritted teeth, "why?"

' _Because I'm scared_ '

Arlo's glare softened and he lowered his head. "I don't want to lose him," he mumbled. "If I talk to him, will I see him glare at me for the first time? Will he say my name with spite?" Arlo sighed before straightening again. "I'll talk to him...when would be a good time?" Remi smiled slightly, "he's got class this week so he'll be at the college till this weekend, you can talk to him then. I promise, he's not mad at you." Arlo nodded, he still believed that the older boy was mad at him, but Remi's words eased some of the pain off of his heart.

Rei crouched behind a wall, listening closely to the conversation between the two figures in the alley. 

"Do you have it?"

"Of course, do you have the money?"

"Yes, here you go."

Rei heard the rustling of a bag and peered around the corner to see one of the figures handing off two vials to the other. He narrowed his eyes, the vials looked like the same that the drunkard had. He quietly lifted two of his fingers and pointed them toward the bag, and right before it was exchanged he shot a small bolt of lightning, knocking the vials to the ground and shattering them. He scoffed, he didn't mean to break them, but at least they couldn't be used now.

"Who's there?" Figure 1 called. Figure 2 activated his ability and Rei could see a light blue hue surround him. Rei hummed studying the two a bit more, figure 1 had yet to activate his ability while 2 had this sort of whips surround his feet ready to strike. "Show yourself!" Figure 2 shouted. Rei took a deep breath before jumping out from the corner, immediately one of the whips snapped at him. He ducked, barely avoiding a hit to the face. 

He huffed, those were a lot faster than he had expected. Nonetheless, he grabbed the whip before it could retract and sent a stream of electricity through it, shocking Figure 2. He dropped to the ground gasping for air, his ability flickering off. Rei hummed, he'd be down for a bit. He turned to the other figure who was now shaking in fear. "P-please don't hurt me." He cried before falling to his knees, he held his hands above his head. Rei's heart clenched, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna ask where you got those vials." Figure 1 trembled, "I-I don't know. I was trading with him." He gestured to figure 2 who was still down. "I'm-im just a cripple. I wanted to see if this would help me finally develop and ability."

Rei's body went rigid. This guy was a cripple, he wasn't trying to do any harm, he merely wanted his ability. Rei knew how harsh the world was to cripples, but he didn't know first hand how hard to was to live without an ability. A part of him wished that people didn't have abilities, that way people would be judged on their character rather than there level. While he couldn't blame this guy for the situation, he didn't think this was right.

"I...I won't lie and say I understand. I fortunately have an ability. I won't turn you in, but this isn't the way to go." The guy looked up at him, his eyes brimmed with red. "What do you know hero?" Rei flinched, what did he know? He shook his head before leaning down and offering the man his hand. "I won't turn you in, but can you give me a hand with this guy?" He paused when the man began chuckling, his eyes glinting red. "Oh you hero's are too easy to fool." Rei immediately stepped back, but not in time to dodge the knife that was jammed into his shoulder. He bit his tongue to hold back his yell before turning back to the man. 

"That's for destroying my fix." Rei went to respond when the man was suddenly in front of him. "This is for getting in my way." Rei had just enough time to put his hands up and block the hit that would've come to his face. However, due to the knife lodged in his shoulder, the impact against his arm hurt more than it should've and he stumbled back. Rei gripped the base of the knife before ripping it from his arm and dropping it to the ground. Blood flowed freely from his shoulder and he could feel his knees shaking beneath him. 

"Since you were going to take pity on me, I'll take pity on you hero." The man picked up figure 2 before winking at Rei. "Later hater." Rei had only taken a step forward before the man whizzed passed him, knocking him into the wall where he slid down to the floor. He stared at the ground which was painted in his blood along with the substance from the vials. A whimper escaped his throat as he curled his legs up to his chest and let his head fall, tears slowly slipping down his face and tapping against the concrete.


	26. Chapter 26

Forky: you home?

Message delivered

Forky: Are you still sick? 

Message delivered

Forky: can I come over?

Forky: please

: of course

Arlo swallowed, it didn't actually matter if Rei had said no, he was already in the train on his way over. He looked down at his hands watching the subtle shake that wasn't caused by the rattle of the train. Remi was sitting at his side, but had yet to say anything to him. In fact, this whole train ride had been sat in uncomfortable silence. The pinkette had apparently given her brother the same talking to that she had given Arlo. Somehow, that gave Arlo a small bit of hope, because maybe-just maybe-Rei wasn't mad at him.

They felt the train slow to a stop and Arlo stood on shaky legs. He's never been this scared to see someone, especially not Rei. Remi tapped his shoulder, "Arlo, don't try to act all thought during this, you'll only make it worse. You're both upset and you don't know why, so just talk it out." The blonde nodded, running a hand through his hair as the duo made their way off the train and toward the siblings house.

Each step made a loud thump in his head. There was a soft ringing noise growing in his ears and he could feel his heart speeding up with each step toward the gate, with each bark the little puppy let out, and when the door opened revealing a mother with a soft smile. She said something but Arlo could only see her mouth move, no words registered with his ears. Remi's hand on his back pushed him into the house and he numbly stepped through the door, the smell of vanilla making him want to throw up. 

He turned toward Remi with wide eyes, intent on backing out now, maybe going back to his apartment and collapsing onto the floor. Once again, Remi's mother said something, her pointer finger pointing up at the ceiling. He still couldn't hear her words, but he was sure he already knew what she had said. 

Arlo took a deep breath and turned away from the women, who shared concerned glancing behind his back. He hand gripped the rail of the stairs, in hindsight, he probbaly shouldn't be going up stairs in this state. 

His brain was screaming at him.

Turn around.

Turn around.

And yet, he found himself in front of a closed door. His hand rose to knock, but would he even hear Rei answer? Was the door locked? Did Rei actually want to see him?

He thoughts screeched to a stop when he felt his hand push open the door. When had he done that? Why had he done that? But there was no turning back now, and he slowly stepped through the door and shut the door behind him. 

As the door clicked back into place, Arlo felt like a whole wave of anxiety left him. He could hear again, his heart no longer felt like it was going to pound out of his heart, and his breathing had steadied. 

"Arlo."

He turned to the other, who sat on his bed with his legs crossed, seeming to have been in the middle of a puzzle. Arlo waited, he waited for Rei's soft features to change into a glare and for his usual calm voice to transform into harsh words. But Arlo knew Rei wouldn't do that, that wasn't like him. So he wasn't surprised at all when Rei smiled at him and asked if Arlo wanted to help with the puzzle.

Still, Arlo let out a sigh of relief as he walked over and sat down in front of him. 

"I have these corners done but I can't figure out how to connect them." Arlo hummed before grabbing a piece and taking a guess at where it was supposed to go. It snapped into place, connecting two of the corners that had been giving the other trouble. A small smile spread across his face as they worked on the puzzle. It was a comfortable silence, both had so much to say, but neither were ready. They were only interrupted when Rei let out a small sneeze and Arlo had to hold back a giggle. 

He paused though when he looked up and the two locked eyes. Arlo reached over and ran a hand through the messy green strands of hair. "You look like you haven't gotten any better, in fact you look worse." Rei hummed, he couldn't disagree. He had avoided the mirror for that very reason, well, he had avoided the bathroom in general as much as he could. Arlo sighed, "have you even taken-" he cut himself off. This wasn't the time to be lecturing the other. He was alarmed by red rimming the others eyes and his flushed cheeks. Though, he was sure he didn't look any better himself. Both boys had deep bags under their eyes, from sleepless nights where they couldn't stop thinking of the other. 

"Yeah I'm, not the best at "staying in bed and resting" ya know?" Arlo huffed, "you've never been good at staying still in general." Rei hummed, "that's true." Silence fell over the two again but this time Arlo was the one to break it as he stood up from the bed. "What happened to your shoulder?" Arlo mumbled and watched as the greenette flinched. "I uh..."

"Don't lie."

"I wasn't going to. Not to you at least." 

Rei sighed, ruffling his own hair for a second as he thought. "I...I was." Arlo watched his fist clenched and unclench before falling limp in the bed. "I was out late at night, and got...mugged." Something twitched in Arlo, and he felt his own hands curling at his side. Rei caught this though and held his hands in the air, "I'm fine though, I promise." Arlo still couldn't shake the boiling anger that was now radiating off him. However, he allowed himself to calm down. This talk wouldn't go anywhere if he was angry. 

He turned from the bed, going back to his original goal, and walked over to Rei's desk. It looked slightly cleaner than before, which was a surprise, papers neatly stacked off to the side of his laptop and pencils gathered next to them. Arlo mentally apologized to Rei as he picked up the stack of papers and began to sift through them. 

Rei didn't say a word though, he probably already knew what Arlo was looking for. As the blondes fingers came upon a baby blue paper, he paused and looked over to the corner of the room where Rei's guitar sat. "Who did you write this for?" Arlo knew he didn't have to ask, Remi had already given him enough hints to know who it had been written for. But he wanted to hear Rei say it, he wanted to hear Rei imply that they might have a chance after all. 

The greenette stayed silent though and just played with his fingers. Arlo sighed and set the rest of the papers down before grabbing the guitar and returning to the bed. He set both items in front of Rei, "play it." 

"What?"

"Play the song."

"W-what? No Arlo I can't-"

"Why not?"

"I just...my-my voice-"

"Is hoarse and sounds like shit I know." Arlo sighed, his thumb brushing over the baby blue paper, which was a lot more wrinkled than he remembered. "I just want to hear it." He looked up, his own blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Arlo I..." Rei trailed off, gently pulling the guitar into his lap. His hands were shaking, and Arlo could hear the sharp breaths he was taking in. He let out a fond sigh before sitting next to the greenette leaning his head against his shoulder.

He felt more than heard Rei take a shaky breath before his fingers played the first chord. His fingers were trembling and yet, each chord was coming out smoother than it had ever come out when he heard him play in the park. Arlo felt his eyes slip closed as the first words left Rei's mouth. 

"Dear tomorrow, you've been shining so brightly, I'll be holding on tightly, to the words that you said." A smile made its way onto Arlo's face. ' _And he said he couldn't sing_.' As the next few lines played, Rei seemed to be growing even more tense by the moments, and finally, Arlo knew the reason why. 

"Dear my never..." and he paused. He fingers had stopped and he voice cut off with a choked sob. Arlo looked up to find tears streaming down Rei's face. In an instant, Arlo had his arms around the others shoulder, careful not to touch the shoulder that seemed to be sore. He wasn't shocked that Rei started to cry, Rei was the most sentimental person he knew, and singing a _love_ song to someone that he thought didn't love him back...

"This is my halfhearted goodbye...the other half wants to still try." Rei was no longer playing the guitar, the lyrics coming out more as words rather than lyrics to a song. "But I guess we let go now, we'll be out on our own...you always wanted this all out...but now I guess it's too late." He held the guitar upright again, fingers softly strumming. "But my one wish for you is that you find yourself, don't settle for less or for anyone else, I pray that you dream like the dreamer I now you can be." Once more he paused and time seemed to slow for Arlo. 

Dear Tomorrow, 

I still know that you might leave- _please don't leave me_

I'll keep holding on tightly- _I can't lose you_

To the words that you said

Of all the things I've let go of- _I've never been able to fully commit to a friendship, and you were the first real friend that I had made_

And the way that I've grown up-' _I've only been able to grow because of you'_

_'You're the one thing I'm sure of'_

_'That I could never forget'_

"Cause it's impossible to fly without wind on your wings."

' _You're the air that I breathe and the songs that I sing'_

"Without you I never found much to believe"

' _But you taught me to be the person I'm meant to be'_

"So maybe for once we could settle the score."

' _Cause the road to my home leads me straight to your door'_

"Through all of these years I've never been anything more..."

Silence fell between the two, the loudest noise in the room being the sound of their hearts. Rei set the guitar down, the last lyrics sitting on his tongue but refusing to come out. Arlo stared down at his lap, he could take a chance, he could ruin their entire friendship with this one move. 

But, that song was written for him...so he smiled, and in one smooth motion he pulled the other close to him and pressed their lips together in a kiss.


End file.
